The Saga of Hogwarts
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Eleven years ago when Voldemort attacked the Potters, Lilly and James were killed, but baby Harry Potter vanished. In the Uchiha district his Uncle, Fugaku Uchiha found him. Harry grew up as Sasuke Uchiha, son of the clan head, but now, it's time that Sasuke re-enters the Wizarding World. As he attends Hogwarts he finds fame and an old enemy that won't let him live in peace.
1. Book 1 Chapter 0 Prologue

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! =^.^=

Okay getting rid of the 'just for help' stuff. You guys are smart. Also, I've changed quite a bit – including added reason for plot, rather than "that's just how I wanted it to happen." I have a reason, I will explain these at the bottom.

The Saga of Hogwarts

Book 1

The Ninja of Hogwarts

Chapter Zero

Prologue

James Potter sat in the living room with his son Harry on his lap; in the kitchen, his wife, Lilly was cooking dinner.

"Come on Harry, I know you can say it. Say daddy."

"Mummy." Harry said cutely.

"Say da-ddy." James repeated.

"Mummy."

"Oh come on Harry. You're a smart boy say daddy."

"Mummy!" He repeated, this time enthusiastically. Harry was pointing towards the door and James turned to see his lovely wife standing watching them with a smile.

"Lilly you're corrupting him, he won't say daddy." James said.

"Kind of like you and sports; he won't watch anything BUT sports." Lilly countered.

James smiled with an unapologetic face.

Lilly sighed, but her smile widened. "You never change..." She picked up Harry as he whined trying to get her attention. "Alright Harry let's get you into your chair to eat." She walked off, James standing and following her.

"But Lilly he should learn my name to. Harry, say daddy."

"Mummy."

"Harry, Lilly, that's not fair!" He said. "Harry, please say daddy."

"Dada." Harry said as though annoyed to the point of just saying it.

"Ha Lilly now he calls me dada!" James said triumphantly. But looked around as he found himself alone in the hall. He sighed. "So much for that triumph." James said, his mind drifted to when he was growing up, and another triumph fell on deaf ears.

" _Hey come over here James!"_ Fugaku Uchiha, James' brother yelled.

" _Alright!"_ James yelled then walked across the bridge. He was out for a walk with his little brother when suddenly he saw something approaching him and his brother. A kunai flashed to his hand. But he laughed when he saw it was just an owl. _"Oops I'm glad I didn't just throw the kunai!"_

" _Why? It's just a bird."_ Fugaku said coldly.

" _True but do you see it? It's so beautiful. It's flying free in the open air. Happy to be alive. It's a part of the world. It breathes the same air. Drinks from the same water, and has its own problems and fears. Everything has a reason for living, no matter whom, or what it is. And sometimes that reason for living is a reason to die for."_

Fugaku had only been eight then and him ten. He had no idea that the owl would deliver a letter from Hogwarts. "If only you saw the worth that everyone has in them..." James muttered, sighing sadly.

"James! Would you come help me?" Lilly called.

"Coming dear!" He called back, shuffling to the kitchen. "Ummm Lilly...What do you think about the worth of others?" James asked as he went to the cabinet to get two plates for him and Lilly, while Harry sat, being fed baby food.

"Well… I think everyone has their own worth, even if they can't see it themselves...what's with asking me so suddenly?"

"You know how I had a brother...well I've never told you about him...You also know about my past life...but what you haven't pressured me to tell you is why I chose to cut myself away from the Uchiha clan...I cut the link I had to that clan because they were always going around, heads held high...they felt like they were better than everyone else...I couldn't take the pressure, so I left for that last year of school, and...never went home. Sometimes I regret it. Just a few minutes ago when I was in the hall, I remembered a time when my little brother was still innocent...Yet..."

Lilly waited patiently, trying not to look too expectant to where he felt pressured, but giving him her full attention as he spoke.

"Yet...Fugaku he had absolutely no regard for any life...any life except those of the clan...I almost tried to kill the owl that was about to deliver my letter for Hogwarts, and when I said I was glad not to have killed it...his response was..."

" _Why? It's just a bird."_ James repeated as his brother's voice echoed in his head.

"He didn't see the world like it was, all he saw was inferior beings all around him. He never learned to experience the world like it should be experienced." James said. He sat down at the table. "Even now I regret not taking the time I should have to teach him...show him what the world really was supposed to be viewed like...Even now more than ten years later I regret the ignorance I had... I probably have to be one of the worst older brothers to have existed."

Lilly nodded in understanding. "James, you had to have tried to teach your brother, and you also taught by example... And don't start thinking you don't have worth, you're so much better than that. There's one thing I've always loved about you, you're honest - though sometimes blunt about things, you're honest about everything I ask, and even in school when something was wrong or even if it would get you into trouble, when put into the position you bravely told the truth. Maybe one day your brother will be able to take the example and knowledge you gave him and put it to use to view the world in an equal way."

"Maybe...maybe one day he will..." James said as he absentmindedly sat down. He had blindly served his and Lilly's dinners during their conversation and was well and ready to dig in. Then he saw the orange colored vegetables. "What it-it-it's my worst enemy...How, Lilly, how can you eat those-those _things_!?" James exclaimed pointing his fork in horror at the carrots on his plate.

"Simple. I open my mouth, put the carrot in, and chew," she deadpanned, as though talking to a five year old. Inwardly she grinned, _Even with all that Gryffindor courage and his incredible honesty… He still acts like a five year old most of the time – especially around Sirius… Always around Sirius…_

"I refuse to eat them!" James said firmly.

"James."

"No." James said childishly, folding his arms and turning his head so he didn't have to look at the carrots.

"But James."

"No!"

"But James! I have ice cream that you can't have any of until you finish your dinner, including the carrots. And DON'T even _think_ about putting them in your pocket." Lilly said James flinching at half the words...

 _'I swear, sometimes she reminds me so much of Tsume when she's like this…'_ He thought, the Inuzuka's face flashing in his mind's eye. But either way he stabbed a carrot and shoved it in his mouth then swallowed with minimal amounts of chewing. He quickly swallowed all his carrots except two which he mashed with his fingers and covertly fed to Harry when Lilly's back was turned. This of course led to questionably orange colored mush slipping partway out of Harry's mouth and James being caught.

NoHoN

Once dinner was finally eaten, the family of three sat on the couch watching the only sport that Lilly would join the two boys for: soccer.

"You know James you didn't have to push yourself to tell me about that stuff..." James looked at her. "But you know...I'm glad you did...thank you for being so honest." Lilly said. She looked at the clock. Suddenly Lilly stood and picked up Harry. "It is way past your bedtime little mister. You too James."

"Awwwwww but-"

"No buts mister." She said firmly and headed for the stairs.

"Alright." James finally agreed as he heard Lilly's footsteps creaking up the stairs headed towards the nursery. He sat there for a few seconds until there was a bang from the door, and a cold breeze washed over him followed by the wave of dark magic. "We've been found! Lilly take Harry!" James immediately said. Lilly ran up the last of the stairs and into Harry's room. She closed, locked and started to barricade the door. She gasped hurrying to find more things to put in front of the door but froze in front of her baby as the door was blown to splinters. She turned around to come face to face with Voldemort.

"Move aside and I will spare you." He said.

"NO!" Lilly yelled standing her ground.

"Foolish woman… Very well then...Avada Kedavra!" Lilly stood her ground. Voldemort moved on but when the curse backfired onto him he disappeared. Harry stood there in his crib crying, trying to get his mum to wake up. But he stopped as he saw a light glow beside him. Being the curious one year old he was, he stopped crying for a few seconds and touched it. But when he attempted to pull his finger away from it, a sort of force wouldn't let go, as though someone was trying to take him somewhere. So instead of trying to get away from it he kept going, barely making it through before the portal disappeared, and a blast of energy caused the house to rumble, the windows to explode, and the frame of the house to buckle, crumble, and burst into flames...

NoHoN

Fugaku Uchiha was out for an early morning stroll when he heard a baby crying. He listened trying to find where the sound was coming from. Until he finally located a little baby, crying of hunger, and cold. He looked at it for a minute then finally picked up the child. The baby instantly took a liking to him as he had stopped crying and snuggled the man.

"Hmmm…I wonder what will happen when Mikoto sees him…" Fugaku mused to himself. He then grimaced slightly in humor. "She'll probably feed snuggle and pretty much adopt the child…" He looked at the baby again feeling his little face nuzzling as deep into his clothing as he could, but instantly pulled the child back when he noticed those deep green eyes, and that black hair, the pale skin and the feeling of strange chakra he had always felt from his brother…he stared for only a few moments before going into action he carefully took to the rooftops and hurried home.

Fugaku walked in to find Mikoto in the kitchen eating breakfast with Itachi, he passed right by went up the stairs, and went into his room laying the baby on the bed under the blankets and going to find what he needed, leaving the room for a few minutes. When he got back he had Itachi on his heels as the child refused to just mind his own business.

"Father what's going on?" Itachi asked groggily.

"I'm trying to find out." Fugaku said as he walked back into the room to find Harry asleep.

"Who's the baby?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure yet why don't you go get your mother and have her come up here." Fugaku said slightly snappish, and quickly losing patience. Itachi left the room, and Fugaku listened with all his might to make sure Itachi really had gone downstairs and wasn't pretending. Fugaku set the old dusty box in his hands down on his nightstand and opened it. He sifted through the contents – old letters and photos. He continued searching almost frantically, and finally he triumphantly lifted out a small picture. It was of a smiling family of three. His brother was to the side smiling proudly; on the other side his wife was sitting with a large smile, and in between them was a tiny little newborn baby no more than a couple weeks old. Looking at the tiny baby in the picture and the little baby on the bed he couldn't help but wonder. He could see his brother in everything, between the chakra, looks, and similarities among baby and picture, he couldn't keep himself from wondering if this was, impossibly, his nephew.

"Fugaku, dear, is something wrong?" Mikoto asked as she worriedly entered the bedroom.

"Yes you know I have a brother right?" Fugaku asked, not turning around.

"…Yes." Mikoto answered hesitantly.

"You met his son, Harry, once to, correct?"

"Yes."

"I think... I suspect… That this may very well be Harry." Fugaku said. Mikoto gasped and he heard rather than saw her move to inspect the sleeping baby.

"But why would Harry be _here_ of all places?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"I don't know but perhaps something happened to James and his wife...Either way I want your opinion on this... Other than the eyes, he looks just like James when he was a little baby doesn't he...?" Fugaku asked, as he rummaged in the box some more and finally pulled out a picture of James as a baby.

Mikoto compared the pictures and then looked down at the sleeping baby. "Perhaps we should ask the Hokage and maybe get blood tests, he would defiantly have Uchiha blood if he is your brother's son."

NoHoN

It was next evening when Fugaku walked into the Hokage's office.

"Hello Fugaku." The Third Hokage sat in behind his desk, which was surprisingly void of paperwork and Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

"You summoned me?" the Uchiha asked.

"I did – come with me please." Hiruzen said, standing and heading for the door. Fugaku followed him to the roof where a small table was placed with a strange coin on it. Hiruzen stood in front of the table. "Place a finger on the coin."

Fugaku glared at him suspiciously but did as he was commanded. Hiruzen just smiled lightly and placed his own finger on the coin. As soon as the old man touched it there was a horrible sensation of being squeezed through a tiny tube and stretched. They were spit out the other end of the tube, and Fugaku wheezed in spite of himself. Oh, that was just awful!

"What the-…?"

"I have contacted a friend of mine. He should be able to give us some valuable insight." Hiruzen said standing beside Fugaku as he recovered. When the Uchiha head had finally recovered enough he looked up and saw a sprawling lawn leading up to a castle that was probably about as large as half the Uchiha district.

"I'm assuming we're going to the giant castle."

"You'd be correct." Hiruzen answered as they set off up the lawn. "I would like to tell you before we get there, however, that you may not like everything you hear. The baby you found is indeed your nephew, however what happened to send him to us… Well, I'm hoping we can find that out now."

Fugaku walked with Hiruzen through the castle, they turned corners and went down long hallways until finally stopping in front of a gargoyle. "Cherry Tomato."

The gargoyle leapt aside and the stairs behind it began moving upwards. Hiruzen stepped onto the moving stairs and after a brief moment of hesitation Fugaku did as well. They came to a door which was already open and stepped inside the office.

"Ah, Hiruzen my friend. I do apologize for making you come all the way here, but I'm afraid leaving Hogwarts unprotected would be unwise at this time." Fugaku was surprised that the foreign man knew their language. The ancient wizard was even fluent.

"Of course." Hiruzen stated evenly, though he held a warmth in his eyes that obviously said he was amused and familiar with the rather ancient looking man in front of them. The doors shut behind them and a shimmering covered all the walls as they stopped in front of the desk, and Hiruzen turned slightly, "This is Fugaku Uchiha,"

"Ah yes, I've heard much about you, I'm Albus Dumbledore." Albus said, smiling benevolently, as his eyes twinkled. "Please sit." Albus said, and as they sat he grabbed a bowl. "Lemon drop?"

Hiruzen was about to answer no but Albus was persistent. "I don't want it to go to waste. You see, Poppy has a habit of raiding my candy stores each year just after Halloween, and I'm afraid she'll get rid of these when she finds them."

With a soft sigh Hiruzen kindly took one. Fugaku however gave a bland look at the bowl.

"May we get on with the point of our meeting?" Fugaku asked, and Dumbledore placed the bowl back, the twinkle leaving and a serious gleam entering his eyes.

"Very well then; as you likely are not privy to recent events here in the wizarding world I will inform you… You see, just about two days ago, the dark lord who has plagued our world for many years has fallen. You may know something about him Fugaku, as it is to my knowledge that you and your family lived in the wizarding world for a time."

"I was younger than two when we left to Konoha."

"Ah, very well then. Voldemort took the chance on Halloween night to act on a part of a prophesy he had learned of a time ago. I will not go into specifics, however it involved one who would be able to defeat him. Through what he heard, he came to the conclusion that young Harry Potter would grow to become his greatest enemy. When we learned of this the Potters were sent into hiding… However… They were betrayed and found… But, something peculiar happened two nights ago… Voldemort and his death eaters stormed the house," Albus' eyes seemed to dim as he continued. "Both were killed in the attack, however, when he came to young Harry… Something happened… I cannot be sure, but it seems that the killing curse might have, somehow, backfired onto the caster himself. What we do know is that Voldemort was destroyed that night."

Both Hiruzen and Fugaku sat in near shock.

"So…He's… My…Nephew is…" Fugaku stuttered, horrified.

"Yes, Harry is now an orphan." Dumbledore confirmed. The old wizard turned his piercing gaze on Fugaku. "I… Understand that he is currently under your care?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are several options we could take… Lilly has a sister, we could leave him with them… Or, he could stay with you Fugaku…"

Seeing that Fugaku was thinking deeply Hiruzen took the initiative. "What other options would there be?"

"I could send him to distant relatives, or a wizarding family, any family would be overjoyed at the chance to have him… He famous you know. There isn't a witch or wizard in all of Britain that doesn't know the name Harry Potter, or what happened yesterday night. And I imagine that when the press finds out he's alive and well – as I'm certain they somehow will – then the hype will truly begin again. However, I fear he may grow a bit of a big head in a household of wizards. Fame as large as his will be a lot under normal circumstances."

"I'll take him."

"Really?" Both elders asked, Hiruzen was surprised, while Dumbledore seemed pleased, and perhaps slightly smug.

"I'm afraid if I try and pry Mikoto off of him now, she'll become rather upset. She's already practically adopted the child."

"Good, good. I hope you do not mind me visiting you soon, once things have calmed down. I would like to check on Harry and also I have a few things I would like to discuss with you… For now however, I believe it is time we end our meeting. I'm certain the minister will be back any time now to bother me further."

NoHoN

It was late when Fugaku got home. The house was silent as he peeked into the lit living room; there, asleep with Harry in her arms was Mikoto. Staring intently down at the sleeping baby he very gently reached out his hand and stroked the soft black hair. It seemed to him that Mikoto had bathed the baby at some point, though he didn't know exactly when she had.

Goodness he looked just like James. He removed his hand and was about to turn away when electric green pierced into his gaze, Harry watched him for a moment before closing his eyes again, quietly going back to sleep. Fugaku corrected himself, he looked like James in every way but the eyes, no, those must have come from the mother. One way or another however, the look that came across to him was the same that James had given him many times. He would avoid that face at any cost, it was far too painful to look at it and see James.

With a deep breath he left the room, angry at his weakness, and grieving over the loss of his brother. He would raise the child, he would, but that didn't mean he would subject himself to the pain of seeing his deceased brother's face every day.

NoHoN

From that point onward, Fugaku Uchiha was undoubtedly the busiest clan head, and quite possibly the busiest official in the village – though that was quite clearly by choice. Despite his aversion for the Hokage over the surveillance and suspicion of the Uchiha clan following the attack of the nine-tails, he found himself more and more often working near the man. The Uchiha attended every meeting without fail, he would make proposals, stall the meetings, and overall they took about twice as long as they did before he started participating with more than a simple grunt or glare every ten or so minutes.

Of course this time spent with the Hokage meant that they were less at odds, having time for some small talk – and as the suspicion diminished over time, and the guards slowly trickled from about twenty down to three, the Uchiha clan was able to calm down and think less cynically about the village. Of course it probably helped that the entire Uchiha District was in a blanket of wards, moving inward towards Fugaku and Mikoto's house. Dumbledore had visited them for a few hours a couple of weeks after Fugaku and Hiruzen had gone to see him.

" _Hmmm… Yes, I believe you should have little issue with the scar… However, I fear it will never heal, it's a curse scar you see. They do not heal easily." Dumbledore stood up straight. "However I am grateful to see that he seems happy here, and is in excellent health."_

" _He really is a sweetheart. Though he hates the crib. He won't go into it, and wakes up every time I try to put him in it, almost like he can tell in his sleep if I'm putting him in." Mikoto said._

" _I see… Well, give him time; he'll become less upset I think as time goes on." Dumbledore said, waving his wand over Harry to bring him out of the sleeping spell he had put on the baby while he worked. Mikoto stepped forward and lifted Harry up by his armpits, smiling at him before bringing the still slightly drowsy baby to her chest._

" _I think it's almost time for lunch." Mikoto muttered, she turned to Dumbledore. "Is there anything else you needed to talk to us about, earlier you made it sound like there was something more."_

" _Yes." Dumbledore confirmed, his eyes giving off their normal twinkle as he smiled slightly at Harry. "I would like to talk to you about wards. There are a number of people still out there that would want to hurt Harry if they could get to him. And while your world is not exactly a secret, it is not well known by the Wizarding world, and therefore this would be one of the last places they might look for him. However, while it is not necessarily an entirely immediate concern, I would like to ward the house, and perhaps add a few others around the area to protect him. They would be keyed into Harry, mostly for keeping those who would seek to harm him out. I may also add glamor and dark magic repelling and detecting wards as well."_

 _Fugaku thought this over for a few moments as Mikoto gazed at him. After a few moments Fugaku nodded, "Very well then. So long as they won't hinder normal people coming and going from the district. I'm afraid we've just recently gotten over a time of mistrust between the village and our clan. Doing anything that could hide what we're doing may raise new suspicions."_

" _I understand, if you would like I can set them to only reject and detect beings and items of dark magical content."_

" _That would likely be for the best." Fugaku agreed._

Dumbledore had spent the rest of the day outside the house, and around the district, with his stick waving in ridiculously elaborate directions and patterns. He had also placed what he called blood wards, which would protect Harry through the blood that Fugaku and the child shared because of James.

Fugaku and Mikoto took a while before they adjusted. Harry refused to go anywhere near a crib and cried at even the word once he learned to recognize it. Itachi however was ecstatic, the usually stoic boy smiled and played with the baby as often as he could. He found that poking his forehead got a loud, but joyful, laugh out of the child that Mikoto and her friends cooed ridiculously over. Fugaku however couldn't help but secretly feel the warmth of happiness when he heard the laugh. Still though he avoided the baby at all costs, getting home late most days and retiring to his study with his dinner to continue working; he had even become desperate enough to take some of the less important papers off the Hokage's hands to keep himself busy. This turned into another reason the Hokage and Fugaku became less at odds over time.

It was a while after they took Harry that Mikoto and Fugaku finally decided to change the boy's name. It was better to let everyone think he was really their son, even if he technically had the wrong genetics and would likely be going off to Hogwarts when he was eleven, like his parents would have wanted. They would tell him when he was old enough to understand but young enough to still not feel truly lied too.

And so, on his second birthday, July 31st 1982, Sasuke Harry James Potter Uchiha was born.

NoHoN

Sasuke sat eagerly at the table his legs swinging back and forth with pent up energy, it was his first day of the academy. Spring registration had just passed and now he and the other shinobi hopefuls who had turned five in the past year were all starting. His mom placed a plate of eggs, bacon and a pancake in front of him and Itachi. His father was absent again… Oh how he wished his father was there with them… It was so hard trying to get his attention; he spent a lot of time training Itachi, prepping him, his father said, to be clan head. But that left little to no time for Sasuke, and as a result he barely saw his father between the clan head's obsession with training his brother and his workaholic tendencies concerning paperwork.

His father could have at least come just for breakfast… It was his first day of academy after all. Trying to keep his eyes from filling with tears at his thoughts he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. Luckily the heat in his eyes calmed and while he still longed desperately for his father to be there he knew Itachi wouldn't ask him what was wrong so long as he molded his face to look okay.

-POP-

Suddenly Fugaku Uchiha was sitting in the vacant seat at the family table, and everyone stared at everyone else bewildered. Finally Mikoto and Fugaku shared a pensive look of sudden understanding and both discretely glanced towards Sasuke.

Fugaku finally cleared his throat quietly, a little awkward as he composed himself. "I," He paused trying not to sound terribly awkward. "I wanted to be here for breakfast, seeing as it's your first day of academy." Honestly, he had fallen asleep on paperwork last night and hardly knew it was Monday until he saw the calendar by the kitchen sink and the large breakfast. He had put two and two together and realized what the day was. Though he would have been there before if his sense of time had been better, he knew it was hard on Sasuke to be ignored by him all the time. He actually found himself smiling slightly at Sasuke's bright features as he smiled happily up at him, digging into breakfast with a new vigor and ignoring the fact that his father had just appeared in an instant with a loud pop.

NoHoN

Sasuke was quickly a big hit with the girls. Not that he really cared that much, mostly he was scared of them, and wanted them to stop clinging to him, but he was too nice to be mean and get rid of them. Most of the rest of the class either found him cold simply by being an Uchiha or didn't much care for his vigor concerning training. But there was one person he didn't mind – to an extent. He was small and blonde with spikey hair that seemed to defy all gravity and laws of physics, however, unlike half of the class he seemed to have the same energy and vigor when it came to training and learning, though the other's boys academic score was on the low side, it was obvious he tried, and his physical prowess was incredible for a kid their age. Sasuke couldn't beat him in a spar and actually lost pretty badly the first time they fought, one Naruto Uzumaki had ended up pinning Sasuke by sitting on top of his back, holding Sasuke's legs bent and immobile with his feet and legs, and painfully holding his arms behind him. From then on they became mutual rivals; it was obvious after that point that Naruto spent even more time on his academic studies, while Sasuke worked harder on the physical aspect, both trying to beat one another. Naruto still remained faster than him, but Sasuke had finesse and brute strength over the smaller boy, after a year they were about even now.

Meanwhile, Sasuke's test grades and homework stayed about the same, still surpassing Naruto, but by less of a margin. Naruto's grades in fact improved immensely, still not even close to Sasuke's, who had the top grade on every single homework, but somewhere in the middle. Though that improvement was likely much in part to Iruka's tutoring sessions every day at lunch and after class. Overall Naruto was a little above the middle of the class in rank, while Sasuke, to his pride was top of the class. Maybe, just maybe, his father would notice, and he would pay more attention to Sasuke now that he had proven himself able to be as excellent as Itachi. He might even stop avoiding him as much.

NoHoN

Sasuke was six when it all changed.

"Sasuke! Can you come into the kitchen for a minute?"

Sasuke put down his book and got up from his bed. His mother likely wanted his help with dinner. He walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen, however, when he got there he stopped in the doorway, confused. There standing beside the table was his Father; Itachi was off to the side, while his mother was leaning against the counter in front of the kitchen sink. All of them looked serious, and he had to wonder if something bad had happened.

"Uh… What's…-?"

"Sasuke, sit down please." Fugaku said, motioning with a hand.

Sasuke sat down, never able to say no to his father in his eagerness to please him; however this didn't lessen his confusion as he waited for someone to explain.

"Sasuke," His mother started, looking a little worried as she watched him. He could feel her gaze measuring his reactions, "There's something we need to tell you…"

Unsure, Sasuke continued waiting.

"You see Sasuke…" Fugaku began, "I had a brother…" Sasuke nodded, he knew this, his parents and brother occasionally told him about Uncle James and his wife, Lilly. How he had a striking similarity to his uncle, however he didn't really see where this was going, or how his deceased uncle was relevant at the moment. "However what you don't know is that they had a child. A son." Sasuke nodded, this was new, but he still didn't see the relevance. "You see Sasuke, James and I's mother was a kunoichi, as you know. However, our father, was not quite a civilian as most believe. He was what is called a wizard. Mother's father was also a wizard, and James, was as well. Several years ago the world of wizards was in a war with a very dangerous wizard, James and Lilly were targeted, and went into hiding. They were however betrayed, and the enemy attacked them, killing both James and his wife. However their son, a wizard somehow, somehow defeated this wizard, he survived the night and somehow, appeared elsewhere. In this district. I found you and determined you were indeed my nephew, and then we adopted you."

Sasuke sat there quietly, his face slowly morphing into understanding and shifting to uncertainty and confusion. "I-I'm adopted…? You're really my… I-I…"

"Sasuke," Mikoto said in a soft soothing voice. "Just because you're really our nephew doesn't mean we love you any less. No matter who gave birth to you, we still love you, you're our son, we raised you, we love you."

Sasuke still looked calm, but the uncertainty left his face as he felt reassured. "But – but why did this wizard guy go after them?"

"We don't know. We aren't sure anyone knows." Fugaku said, actually trying to sound soothing.

"Wait. Does this mean I'm…?"

"A wizard?" Mikoto finished, "Yes."

"A-and… My-my forehead…?"

"Yes, that's from that night… Dumbledore, the wizard who informed of us most of this said it was a curse scar."

Sasuke stood up from his chair, and nodded briefly before stiffly walking out of the room, needing some time alone to digest and understand everything.

NoHoN

Iruka stood at the front of the class glaring at the empty seat. Sasuke too, was glaring at the seat; where Naruto usually sat was an empty space. In itself that was worrying, but the fact that Iruka looked rather worried, also worried Sasuke.

He sat through classes carefully studying his teacher. During lunch that day Sasuke avoided his admirers, and slipped back into the classroom to hide. He ate his lunch reading an assignment Iruka had given the class a couple hours before, while Iruka sat at his desk grading papers and muttering worriedly while taking the occasional bite of lunch. It was around the end of lunch and recess that the door slammed open and the two jumped while none other than Naruto stood leaning against the doorway panting with scratches littering his bare arms and face.

"I'm sorry I'm late Iruka – I was training and I fell asleep outside, so I didn't have my alarm, and I slept really late, and I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Naruto, at least you came – better late than never."

Naruto seemed to have gathered the breath and energy to look up and his beaming smile dispelled any worry left in Sasuke and Iruka. Naruto sighed happily and headed for the nearest chair, which happened to be the bench right next to the door, which also happened to place him beside Sasuke. The blonde put his head in his arms and promptly dropped off to sleep, it wasn't long after that, that the murderous glares began, pinning on the sleeping blonde, while Sasuke rather happily was able to pay attention. He decided that since Naruto, however unknowingly, had helped him out it was only right to help the guy out. He took a set of duplicate notes and made a short bulletin list of the mornings lessons as he waited for the rest of the class to finish their homework. I wasn't until well into the afternoon that Naruto woke up and with a surprised look carefully took the notes.

"You helped me out. We're even now though, so don't try and get anything else."

Naruto blinked confusedly, "How did I…"

"You kept the girls away."

Naruto covered his mouth and tried to stifle the giggles, but it was not meant to be as he burst out laughing, not caring that the rest of the class was staring at him. Red in the face Naruto calmed himself for the most part, but still let out a chortle or two every few seconds.

And from then on a friendship, fostered by favors and a couple of lunches at Ichiraku's was born.

NoHoN

" _Pleaseeeeeeee!"_ Sasuke begged, staring up at Itachi with a pleading look on his face.

Itachi, who had been getting ready to go and train tried not to look. Unfortunately as soon as he caught just the tiniest glance at electric green eyes of his six, almost seven year old brother, he caved. "Alright… We'll go to the park…"

"YAY!"

"Later."

Sasuke's happiness dimmed, "But why not _now_?"

"Because I have to train right now; but when I'm done I'll take you. I promise."

"Okay. But what do I do until then?"

"Whatever you want." Itachi said, a devilish gleam in his eye as he said that. When someone said something Sasuke took it directly to heart, so when Itachi said 'whatever you want' Sasuke heard, 'whatever you want', rather than 'whatever you want within reason'.

"I'm going to the park then." Sasuke said.

Itachi's gleam fled as he spluttered. "No you're staying in the district until later or I won't take you."

Sasuke sighed, his last effort having failed. "Fine…"

Itachi left the house with little worry that Sasuke would get into too much trouble. He didn't like having to keep Sasuke under the wards around the district so much, but it was a precaution that was much needed since it was known to at least some that he lived in the shinobi world – as proven by a wizard showing up outside the wards one night and setting most of them off as he seemed to follow some kind of locator spell. Dumbledore had assured them that he was keeping Sasuke's location under wraps as much as he could but had cautioned them also to keep a close eye on Sasuke.

NoHoN

Itachi watched Sasuke as they walked to the park, the younger boy running ahead and looking around at the vendors at the side of the street in their colorful wagons and stalls. Many of them traveled around the continent, selling their wares to people who would find them exotic. Itachi caught up to him at the park and Sasuke ran off, while Itachi watched him. He stood by the gate to the park and watched his brother carefully as he climbed a tree. A brown blur of a child whooshed past him and behind him someone walked up.

"Hello Itachi."

He turned and met the gaze of Hana Inuzuka.

"Hana." He said, inclining his head slightly in greeting, still watching Sasuke. Hana was just two months older than he was and she had been in the same class as he had before he had outdone all his peers. He had a respect for the kunoichi, as she was strong willed and had risen up into a role that although open to women was typically more considered a man's role. Not only that but she was helping her mother raise her brother – who he was assuming was the brown blur from before – since their father and in fact most of the clan had been wiped out in the nine-tails attack six years ago.

"I'm assuming Sasuke is here?"

Itachi looked back scanning the playground. He remembered that last he had seen Sasuke was climbing a tree and looked up to see unusual rustling in the large oak. "He's up there in that tree."

Hana looked up and it was no surprise to Itachi that she likely had a perfect sight of Sasuke with her enhanced eyesight. "Little brat is pretty efficient."

"He is."

"You want to go sit down on the bench over there, I'm sure your brother can't get into too much trouble if you aren't watching every second."

"Well then, you don't know my brother." Despite what he said however, he went to sit on the nearest bench and Hana sat down beside him. They began conversing, talking about how they'd been since leaving the academy since they'd not kept too in touch with one another over time.

Meanwhile while Itachi and Hana were conversing Kiba and Sasuke were sitting in the top of the tree with Naruto, who'd arrived earlier, watching their siblings.

"Ugh," Kiba groaned, "Sasuke, if your brother ever tries to make any kind of move on my big sister, I'm going to have to end him. I can't imagine having to deal with her all lovey dovey and crap."

Sasuke rolled his eyes – though it looked rather comical on his very youthful face. "Itachi isn't likely to do that; and besides, if you stop one guy they're likely to be replaced by two more." Sasuke was wise in this subject, it had happened with the rabid girls in the academy several times before. Apparently being unwilling to go out with them, or even be friends with them, made him more attractive. They sat in the tree watching Sasuke and Kiba's siblings.

"So what was your written test grade?" Kiba asked, referring to the test they had gotten back the day before. Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry was legendary, and Kiba had joined in recently being approximately in the middle of the two skill and academics wise. Kiba and Naruto, notorious for being pranksters had mellowed out as they devoted most of their time and energy to training and studying, so over the last several months they had gained a better standing in the village and tended to be less considered mischievous. Few people still liked Naruto, but they had less reasons to hate him.

Naruto straightened up with a huge grin, "I got a seventy-one."

Sasuke smirked, "Nice try, I got a ninety-eight."

Kiba grinned, "Eighty exactly."

"Physical exam?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba preened, "Eighty-three."

Naruto still sitting tall and grinning answered next, "Ninety-nine."

Sasuke smiled slightly, "Forty-two. I was sick last week so I probably would have gotten an eighty or more."

"Right…. And that's why you got a normal test score for you." Kiba said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was physically more tired…" Sasuke defended.

"Alright… Weapons test?" Naruto asked.

"Pass."

"Pass."

"Pass as well."

The three high-fived each other with grins.

They sat together and talked for another while until Kiba was called down by his sister. Itachi loitered around the park waiting for Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke continued talking for a time until Sasuke was also called away and Naruto bid him farewell. He sat alone, for a while, not in too much of a rush to get home. He spent at least a couple hours in the tree before the ANBU guard, Weasel, landed beside him.

"You probably ought to head home."

Naruto looked away from the setting sun and finally nodded, though Weasel still noticed the dried tear tracks on the blonde's face. Naruto climbed down and made the long lonely walk home. It was late in the day and Weasel followed close to keep anyone from thinking the cover of darkness that there already was sufficient to hide their intentions and allow them a chance to jump the kid. They made it home without any incident, and while Naruto went to bed Weasel went to the rooftop and sat above Naruto's window. He sat and looked towards the slightly shimmering Uchiha district, which had its layers of wards over it. His little brother slept soundly under those shimmering domes and he hoped that Sasuke would be willing to trust him enough soon so he could meet Naruto as more than just a masked protector.

NoHoN

It was a bit over a year before Sasuke introduced Naruto and Itachi to one another officially. At that time Kiba also introduced the blonde to Hana as well. Hana was a little suspicious a first, smelling the fox – a smell that had been ingrained in her memory since the attack, but soon found that Naruto was a fun loving kid with a huge heart.

On Sasuke's eighth birthday he finally told his parents that he was friends with Naruto.

"I don't want a party. I just want to invite a couple of friends over for dinner and a sleepover, if that's okay." Sasuke explained to his mother.

Mikoto took a moment to think it over, but found no issue with Sasuke's idea. "Alright then Sasuke, who were you thinking of inviting?"

"Well… I was thinking of inviting Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki."

Mikoto started at Naruto's name. She had known that the kid was in Sasuke's class… But she hadn't had any idea they knew each other better than that, let alone that they were close enough for Sasuke to invite him for his birthday. She didn't want to show her prejudice to Sasuke, but there were few options for in this situation. She supposed so long as he didn't cause trouble though… At least the Hokage seemed to like the tiny blonde.

She paused only a moment longer before finally nodding, "Alright Sasuke, if that's what you really want..."

Sasuke beamed, "Thanks mom!"

NoHoN

Two days later Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba were all walking to the Uchiha district.

"She was all flustered and muttered something unintelligible and Sasuke said no, and then she just stalked off in anger! You should have seen it Naruto!" Kiba finished, recounting an event at lunch.

"I wish I had." Naruto said with a grin. He used to think it was mean for Sasuke to tell every girl no in the cold dismissive manner he did, but at this point they should have known, seeing as Sasuke was the most well-known heartbreaker in their age group. Kiba had his own little following of girls as well, though a couple of them were mostly interested in his new companion Akamaru. The little puppy wasn't with them however, since he wasn't well enough trained to not cause some kind of mess.

They passed through the shimmering barrier into the district and walked briskly through the streets to Sasuke's house. When they got inside the three stopped in the doorway and took a long sniff.

"Mmmmm… That smells amazing!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke and Kiba stared – they'd never seen him so excited about any food aside from ramen.

"My mom is the best cook ever, and she's making my favorite dish too! Spaghetti!" Sasuke said, gleaming with pride.

"Spaghetti? I've never had that food before…" Naruto said.

"Well then I'm super extra glad you're here, cause you're gonna love it as much as Ramen!" Sasuke said.

"I'm not sure that's possible…" Kiba quipped, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Probably not, but we'll see…" Naruto said, putting up a show of a serious face.

Sasuke led them to the kitchen where Mikoto was at the stove stirring the sauce while Itachi was looking in a cabinet. The three boys headed over to the table and Itachi turned to them.

"Hello, Naruto, Kiba. How are you?"

"I'm great! Iruka taught me about the fourth hokage today!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah! And Akamaru is finally starting to figure out potty training, hopefully there won't be any mess in my room when I get home tomorrow." Kiba said.

"Just for you being gone he'll probably destroy your room or something." Naruto said.

Sasuke watched with a grin on his face as Kiba and Naruto argued lightly at one another, they all eventually sat down for dinner, and with news that Fugaku was going to be late the group began to eat their dinner.

Naruto took his first bite and a moment later lit up. He swallowed eagerly and grinned. "This is great! Not as good as old man Teuchi's ramen, but close! Thank you, Mrs. Uchiha!"

Mikoto's head shot up as she came out of her thoughts and looked at the small blonde. Naruto wasn't as bad as she may have thought… He was… Energetic, and a little bit mischievous… But he didn't seem evil like everyone thought or feared… She regained herself once again and gave a small, tentative smile.

"I'm glad you like it."

Sasuke grinned, "See I told you you'd like it!" Sasuke said.

"You said more than _ramen_ , I still like Ichiraku's ramen better." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you aren't just bluffing to try and keep me from winning?"

"Of course not!" Naruto said, he gave a fake look of shock, "As a shinobi in training I would _never_ do that!"

Sasuke and Kiba rolled their eyes in good humor while Naruto grinned. Mikoto watched the exchange, she still wasn't certain about the tiny blonde – but he did seem rather harmless. She watched the three boys joke around with one another and talk, eating in between. He might even be good for Sasuke, a change from the somewhat stuffy attitude of the clan. That attitude had diminished over time, but it was still an underlay.

She watched the boys laugh and paly about, making playful jabs at one another, and laughing as they finished their dinner.

Maybe she could learn to accept Naruto.

From then on birthdays and holidays became events where Sasuke and Naruto were together, many times with Kiba, and occasionally with other students in their class that they had befriended, such as Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi – though least often with Shino.

As the time passed by, Naruto and Sasuke became closer. And as the very beginning of the summer came, beyond them, a world and a thousand miles away from them, the new list for incoming students was magically writing itself on a long parchment in the Deputy Headmistress's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On that parchment laid two young up and coming shinobi's names. Sasuke was ten going on eleven. Though he had put his magical abilities to the back of his mind in favor of training his chakra and physical abilities. Now the time was coming where he was going to be rudely wakened to his abilities. July 31st approached and the letter was written, and the owl took off. One might wonder how a mere owl could find a shinobi in another world, but it had done it before, and so the time of Sasuke's return to the magical world in which he was born drew nearer.

::FIN::

Hello everyone! Wow! About 8500 words, in comparison to the original which was (More than I thought since the average was usually 4000ish, though I haven't even finished going through all the events of that chapter yet) a bit less than 7000 words. THIS IS READ WORHTY! Now below this is a freaking essay on why I did a bunch of the things I did. (This size of Authors note WON'T happen again, it was just this time for explaining things. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!)

Uchiha Massacre: Okay guys, I gave in and FINALLY researched why exactly it happened.

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_ Wishes to add shiny sparkles

 _ **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

So, now that I know WHY the massacre was ordered (I haven't finished the series yet and so I didn't know what exactly had happened. However I have known for a while that Danzo was involved and that he ordered it and gave Itachi the chance to save Sasuke if he killed the rest of the clan.) Since the main reason was that the clan was planning a coup and that was why Itachi was ordered to kill them – to protect the village, and that that all happened because of the nine-tails attack, where they were under suspicion because of the Sharingan's ability to control tailed beasts, my assumption is, with the slightly different upbringing being the son of (*This information has been censored, as it will (probably) be revealed sometime in the story… (And if it happens not to be I'll explain it at the end. AND if I forget, then you can remind me…*), and the excess time he spent with Hiruzen and also other village officials and even just around the village avoiding Harry, the image of the Uchiha clan improved, and the suspicions pretty much faded away over a fairly short period of time. Which to my understanding, is quite dissimilar from cannon where it festered for years and became a coup in planning. So, that's how the massacre was avoided.

SPOILERS OVER

 _ **SAFE**_

Fugaku's treatment of Harry/Sasuke: Before I believe Fugaku really cared about being with Sasuke and giving him attention, which… does not go with cannon. It's heartwarming to read and write, BUT that doesn't excuse that it's completely out of character. SO, I changed that, HOWEVER I gave it a valid reason. I mean, who WOULD want to see their dead brother's face all the time? This however also leads to the avoidance of the Uchiha massacre, so, that's at least good, and he doesn't hate Harry, it's just hard to see him because he looks like a flipping carbon copy of James (Excluding the eyes.).

Itachi: Itachi was always depicted as a loving older brother (okay, not ALWAYS, but most of the time and we all know he is, so, lay off). He's always cared about Sasuke and I think tried to make up for Fugaku's treatment of him wherein really Sasuke found it hard (this is mostly my feelings) to find a true loving father figure in his father. So to make up for that Itachi tried to be fatherly, giving him the attention, help, and approval he desired so badly, and lacked so much from their father.

The way Baby Harry was handled: Originally baby Harry just appeared in the Uchiha district – Fugaku found him had him tested, and three days later was basically blackmailed into taking the kid in. He's not that heartless, and I feel like even if he and James weren't terribly close he would be better than Petunia. So – Harry was taken in by his uncle rather willingly. Though Fugaku still has the issue of carbon copying, he doesn't resent Harry, rather the reminder that he is of his brother. Not only that but I brought Dumbledore in AND mentioned the scar. I believe the scar wasn't even technically there until Hogwarts. I also made a reaction at the house in Godric's Hollow. Seeing as this was quite possibly dimensional travel, likely caused by the energy of a rebound of powerful magic – having a slightly explosive reaction seemed the most likely thing to happen.

Blood Wards and other Wards: Originally Harry just lived with his aunt and uncle with no protection (Aside from an overprotective older brother, clan head father, and protective mother, plus the village – though, against Avada Kedavra I think they would have some issues.). I think this is impractical. I mean Harry potentially has hundreds of enemies in the Wizarding world, and like Dumbles said, the Shinobi world isn't exactly a secret, but not many people know it exists. This means there is a chance that someone knows that it's there, and that it's _possible_ not likely, but possible that Harry is there and that he might even be completely unprotected (or dead). So, back to my main point – Dumbles placed wards, not just on Harry's house, which I will explain in a moment, but also on the entire district, which would give fair warning of anyone with ill intent trying to come for Harry. Now for the blood wards – some of you may be wondering "Well aren't the blood wards because of Lilly's sacrifice and protection?" Well, no. Lilly's protection was something she imparted on Harry when she died, protecting him from Voldemort I assume. It's the reason why Moldyshorts couldn't touch Harry without great pain and damage to himself. The blood wards themselves were set up by Dumbledore – which basically (So far as I understand), uses the blood that Harry and the family member share (In cannon Harry and Petunia, and in this case Harry and Fugaku), it may or may not be linked to a sacrifice. Whether or not it is however is not an issue since James sacrificed his life for Harry and Lilly that Halloween night, therefore negating any issue that could arise there (in my opinion).

Ages: This one is short. I changed the ages to reflect the correct ages. I had them at ten before. Now they are eleven like they should be.

Why I published this as a new story: Because I felt that this was going to be so different – be so much its own story, that I couldn't help but feel that replacing the old version with this would be like deleting one story and putting a new one in its place. This is vastly different, not only because of ages, but also because of plot itself. The plot, reasoning, style, pairings (mostly), and a ton of other things have changed. So, I decided making this its own story was only right.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 1 The Letter

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! =^.^=

The Saga of Hogwarts

Book 1

The Ninja of Hogwarts

Chapter One

The Letter

Three years later, a few days before Sasuke's eleventh birthday Naruto and Sasuke were walking to school.

"And the cat destroyed your homework how?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Well… It looked so lonely, and I took it home… and it… It peed on it… then it scratched it up… And I didn't have time to re-do it…"

"And you still kept the cat…" Sasuke said, head hanging in dismay and defeat at Naruto's decisions.

"It was so lonely looking…"

"Fine… But you either need to protect your homework better or get rid of the cat Naruto."

Naruto brightened. "Thanks Sasuke! I'll do something about the cat! I promise!"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. The two stepped into an alleyway and Sasuke took out his homework and a couple of blank sheets of paper. He placed them both on the ground and put a hand on each stack, then he closed his eyes and nearly begged the homework assignment to copy to the other pages.

Naruto was above him watching with interest and baited breath as Sasuke copied the assignment. He loved it when Sasuke did stuff like this! It was like magic! Sasuke opened his eyes after a few minutes and they inspected the pages. One was Sasuke's, the other was a blank homework assignment with all fifteen questions precisely copied.

Naruto hopped up and down excitedly, "Thank you Sasuke! Thank you! You saved me!"

"Just don't let it happen again." Sasuke said sternly.

"Okay!"

That was the point at which Naruto let out a odd noise of fear from being startled and a growl as something landed on his head, meanwhile Sasuke did a double take at the tawny owl. The tawny owl with something attached to its leg, a… Letter…

"Owls don't even live in fire country, do they?" Sasuke asked.

"Owls?" Naruto asked.

"That proves it." Sasuke concluded. If there was one thing Naruto knew about, it was local wildlife. Owls didn't usually live in fire country, let alone around Konoha. Sasuke tentatively let the owl step onto his arm and off Naruto's head. He had every intention of taking the owl and the letter it had to his parents, wondering if it possibly had something to do with his life as Harry, when Naruto took the letter from the bird.

"It's addressed to you." The blonde announced.

"Don't open it it might be-" Sasuke began but paused as Naruto bit his lip looking a little worried. "You already opened it didn't you?"

"Well, you should have said something earlier!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke snatched the letter. It hadn't exploded, started smoking, nor killed or threatened him yet so, it probably was safe to open. Tentatively he lifted the top of the thick envelope and pulled out a letter. He looked down at the writing, it was in uncertain kanji, as though the person writing it was not experienced in writing with their language. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International, Confed. of Wizards). Dear Mister Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

There was where train that drove his world halted. _Witchcraft and Wizardry_. It was the world of Harry come back to haunt him, to drag him away from everything he knew. But he didn't want that, he didn't want to be plunged into a world that he didn't know, and be left to drown, like a kitten thrown into a pool. He didn't want to be different, to be thrust into a position and identity he didn't know. Most of all he didn't want to be Harry. He _wasn't_ Harry. He _wasn't_. He was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't care about who birthed him, he had his parents, they were his parents, they were-!

"Sasuke, who is it from?" Naruto asked, looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke hurriedly closed the letter, "No one… I… It's probably not really for me, probably it's for someone else, I'll show my parents when I get home later." He said. He felt bad lying to Naruto but the blonde noticed and took that as a hint to let the subject drop.

"If you say so Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Anyways," Sasuke said, breaking the silence, "We ought to go before Iruka yells at us."

"Oh crap! We still have class! Iruka's gonna murder us!" Naruto shouted, panicking, he suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand and began dragging the older boy with him as he made a determined mad dash towards the academy. They burst into the classroom ten minutes late during a quiz and got an earful before being sent to sit down. The few girls that Sasuke's heart breaking hadn't put down (for some reason some of them thought that his attitude and rejections made him 'cooler'), had conspired and Sasuke was forced to sit by one of them as there were only single seats in rows left. There were three, one by the blonde banshee, one by the pink haired menace, and the last by the shy and quiet Hyugga heiress. Both of them glanced at one another for a moment. Then it was a mad dash to reach the seat beside the heiress first. It was a desperate race, that involved a lot of tripping either accidentally or as sabotage, and several instances of terror filled glances at the banshee and menace, but finally they came to the chair. Just as Sasuke was going to sit down, Naruto grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, literally and figuratively throwing his best friend to the hungry fangirls.

Dismayed, and with Kiba on the ground laughing with tears in his eyes (Choji was chortling around mouthfuls of chips and Shikamaru was smirking at the entertainment his friends were providing; Shino looked as indifferent as ever), Sasuke slowly walked across the room, which was smirking, whispering, and in some cases (Aside from the hysteric Kiba), laughing quietly, and found himself with a difficult choice. Finally, he sat down next to the menace. She at least understood the idea of studying and how quiet could help with that, considering her grades, and he really needed to pay attention. Any distraction would throw him off after this morning.

He sat down and expected to have his right arm immobilized by a hundred pounds of fangirl, instead she was still staring at the quiz that the class had been in the middle of when him and Naruto had interrupted. He was a little surprised by her not noticing that the plan had worked; but not wanting to kick a gift summon in the mouth he put his test down and began working through it. He didn't notice how distracted the menace, also known as Sakura Haruno looked, nor did he notice the corner of the thick envelope barely poking out of the girl's backpack.

As the day continued Sasuke and Naruto avoided the letter. Sasuke avoided all topic pertaining to it, and Naruto got the hint, putting aside his curiosity for Sasuke's benefit. Sasuke had no way to explain how grateful he was to his inquisitive friend as they went. Finally, he took the dreaded walk home. He didn't want to get home. Even if he didn't outright explain the letter, either they would notice his mood and get it out of him, or maybe even snoop in his backpack for clues (likely curtesy of Itachi), or Naruto would no doubt have a slip of tongue or ask a question about it.

No matter what it would come out, and what happened after that, where he would end up, whether or not he would be shipped off to some school, to some _world_ that was completely foreign and unknown to him was a mystery he sort of didn't want to solve, in case he had to go. He pulled out the envelope and letter and read the contents, going all the way through this time. _…Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._ _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_. He finished reading, feeling the world of Harry begin to smother him already. When he got home he smelled dinner and heard his mother in the kitchen. Sasuke dropped his bag on the floor by the door and pulled out the letter. He hid it behind his back as he walked into the kitchen doorway. Mikoto was stirring something in a frying pan, while on the table what appeared to be the rest of dinner was placed. He watched her for a minute or two before announcing his presence.

"Hey mom…?"

Mikoto turned to him with a smile. "Sasuke! You're home!" She said happily, turning to him, "What's wrong?"

"I…" He began, but didn't want to finish. He moved the envelope from behind his back and held it out towards his mom. "I got this earlier, on my way to school. I was walking there with Naruto, and this owl just flew up to us, and gave it to me." Sasuke explained.

Mikoto smiled a little sadly. "I see…"

"So it's…"

"Yeah." Mikoto agreed, nodding. She noted Sasuke's downtrodden voice and she turned off the stove and walked over to Sasuke. She took him to the living room and sat down on the couch with her son opposite.

"Do I have to go mom?"

"I wish I could say no… But Sasuke, I'm afraid this might not be something you can avoid or run away from." Mikoto explained gently. "You see, what we didn't tell you is that in the wizarding world, you're famous Sasuke. You are known as the one who defeated the evil wizard that had been terrorizing the wizarding world. Many people see you as a beacon of a new age – but on the other hand many know you as a beacon of despair, and want revenge… I want you to be safe, and I'm afraid that Shinobi techniques might not be enough to protect you one day. You're still young, right now you can learn what you need to, and become strong enough to defend yourself."

"But I don't _want_ to go!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I like it here! I can grow stronger _here_! I'll be fine _here_! Nothing will hurt me with you and dad and Itachi protecting me _here_!"

Mikoto understood his plight. "I understand, I want you home too… But I also want you to be safe. Sasuke, we won't be here forever. One day, you _will_ have to be able to protect yourself."

Sasuke felt the world begin to fade at the thought. His family gone? And were these people really that dangerous…?

"Sasuke," Mikoto said gently, "Please, just think about what I said."

NoHoN

Later that night Sasuke laid in bed awake, despite it being nearly two in the morning. There had been a relatively urgent emergency so his father hadn't made it home for dinner, and was still gone. He didn't jump when he heard the faint sound of the front door shutting. He heard whispering, his parents talking – certainly about him and the letter he had received today. He heard them making their way quietly upstairs and rolled over away from the door just before one or both of them slid it open to look in on him. He pretended to sleep, keeping his breathing even.

Finally, the door shut and he lost it, shaking quietly. What if his parents and brother _weren't_ around? _What if one of the people after me hurts them?_ He thought, feeling fear and horror at the thought. What if he one day caused their deaths?! What if they were protecting him one day and he couldn't protect himself?! Suddenly his mother's words were contemplated further, understood and given a brand new meaning. He knew what had happened before, with his birth parents, and he knew that there had been incidents with some of the bad wizards trying to find him. He didn't know what happened to them, but now that he was older he could make a pretty good guess.

Could he live with himself if something happened? _Of course not! But… There has to be another way…_ But another way when the evil wizards could shout a word and wave a twig and kill someone, just like that? Could he combat that without knowing the same techniques? Could he fight that? Could anyone without the technique fight that? Well, that would be hard to prove since there were few shinobi who would put themselves in a situation that would test that, let alone shinobi that knew enough about magic and the world it came from to actually know if it was even remotely possible.

With these thoughts roiling in his head, he rolled over and went to sleep.

NoHoN

The next morning Sasuke woke up and went downstairs to find both his parents in the kitchen. Itachi was gone on a mission and would probably be gone another week or so, otherwise he would have been there too. As soon as he took the first step into the kitchen his parents went silent and he looked at them, his gaze going back and forth between the two of them.

Finally it was his father that spoke first. "Sasuke, I understand your reluctance, but…-"

"I know… Mom and I talked, and I thought about it a lot… I understand."

"You'll be able to come home whenever you please. We even ought to be able to do something so that you can come back easily without having to do much to arrange it. It won't be permanent, and there is no school over the summers."

"What about my training."

"You ought to be able to continue it." Mikoto said, looking questioningly at her husband.

Fugaku nodded, "Yes, we'll arrange that as well."

"Alright, well… Let's get this all done and over with." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" Mikoto asked gently.

"Yes." Sasuke said, determination burning in his eyes.

"Alright then. Come right home after academy, you and I will go and talk with the Hokage." Fugaku said. Sasuke nodded, his mind bursting with happiness at the thought of spending time with his father, time that was just them. It was a rare occurrence and he would be sure to ingrain every moment of it into his memory even if it was for business only.

"Okay!" Sasuke agreed. He was still nervous, and really worried about being thrust into his old life, but he knew he had to do this. Failure was not an option, not when his family was at stake. Later that day he managed to make an excuse to Naruto that appeased the blonde, though he seemed a little put out at having to walk home on his own and not being able to go to Sasuke's house today. Sasuke felt bad, but he had to do this, he was just lucky that Shikamaru and Choji came to his rescue, offering Naruto to go to Shikamaru's house with them. The whole point of the thing burned in his mind, and Naruto, being his closest and best friend was within that list of family he wanted to protect. Naruto found enough trouble by himself, and Sasuke wasn't going to bring his troubles along home where Naruto was liable to get involved and likely hurt. _Maybe even killed…_ He thought grimly as he jogged home.

When he got there his father was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, relaxing. However, Fugaku noticed him staring after only a few moments and after a few minutes more, they left the house, heading for the hokage tower.

When they got to the Hokage's office they found him already waiting for them, and Sasuke stared at the familiar pink head already seated across from the hokage, with her mother beside her.

"Sasuke, I heard you decided to come. Please, sit down, both of you." Hiruzen said happily.

Fugaku took his seat while Sasuke stood staring curiously, while at the same time almost glaring at Sakura, who ducked her head.

"First, what's _she_ doing here?" Sasuke asked vehemently.

Fugaku frowned in disapproval. "Sasuke… Be polite."

Hiruzen gave Sasuke a very level stare, not of an angry nature, but a slightly chiding one. "Miss Haruno is also going to Hogwarts."

"What?! But…!"

"I have already spoken at length with all of the Haruno's they understand the process. We are all simply here to talk over some details."

"Such as?" Fugaku asked.

"Names to start. Your names will be difficult for those who are native to the language they speak, I think it best to have a school name. Here is a list for each of you." Hiruzen said, passing a list to each parent present.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura's list and saw a lot of names he had a hard time fully understanding.

The list his father had had several sets of names, first and last, but his birth name, 'Harry Potter' was in bold. It occurred to him, that the real reason of the names might be due to him, and that the list – for him at least, was a simple formality to keep appearances.

" _Sau-ra-h r-ite_." Sakura said, trying to get the pronunciation right.

Hiruzen smiled slightly as Sakura's mother handed the list over to him. They had marked the names and he read them. " _Sarah Wright_."

Sakura nodded mulling the name over. " _Sa-rah Wur-ite_." She repeated, getting closer. " _Sarah Wright_ … I like it."

" _Harry Potter_." Fugaku said.

Sasuke wasn't so certain he agreed, after so long of trying to avoid that name and not be dragged into that identity, but he nodded anyways. No going back now.

"Excellent." Hiruzen said, pleased.

"Uhm, L-lord Hokage, where exactly _is_ this school? I don't know where Brittan is…" She asked hesitantly.

"Honestly, on maps, or our maps at least it's difficult to tell." Hiruzen opened a drawer and shifted through it pulling out a folded map. "But, on one of their maps which holds lands separate from our own, it's right about here. And the school is in Scotland, here, but you'll be taking the train from Brittan."

Sakura smiled, glad to have a better idea where it was, "Okay, thank you." She said, this time more confidently.

"Of course, now to deal with the problem of school here. For now, we're going to try having you both come back home for every other weekend. This will allow you one weekend to study your material at Hogwarts, and one to do academy training. During the time in between, you'll have lists of homework and physical exercises that Iruka will send, through these." Hiruzen said, pulling out two items and placing them on the desk. One was a large flat, rectangle jewelry box with pink cherry blossoms painted delicately on it, and the other was a box similar in shape and size to a shoebox, which was painted with browns, reds, and oranges in leaf patterns, though not the kind of leaf that the village used for their symbol.

Sasuke stared at them confused and a little unimpressed. "Isssss he going to… Mail them or something."

The Hokage chuckled, "Not quite," He said, "You see, Professor Dumbledore enchanted these and a counterpart to each, if you place something inside, and close the lid," Hiruzen explained, taking a random piece of paper and placing it inside Sakura's box, then placing the lid back he suddenly opened it again and the paper had vanished. "then the connected box, which Iruka will have will have it instead. You'll be sending your assignments and tests back and forth this way, there are some tests that will have to be proctored, those and physical assessments will be done on the weekends you're here."

"Okay, so it's like a super-fast mail system." Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's about the idea." Hiruzen responded. "And finally, we have to talk about language. This school has an entirely different language called english, you'll have to learn it so you can properly understand the people and events. You may also want to learn about some history and culture before leaving." He said, placing a small stack of books in front of each. "It would probably be helpful if you could work on your English together."

Sakura looked pleased at the prospect and Sasuke looked dismayed, though he forced himself to hide it from the rest of the room, including his father. He didn't want to get scolded _again_ , even if Sakura was just about the worst person he could have gotten stuck with. The only one worse would have been the blonde banshee.

"Will that be all?" Fugaku asked.

"I think I covered everything, yes. I'll have spoken to Iruka by tomorrow, so he'll probably want to speak to each of you."

"Okay." Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

Sasuke and Fugaku were walking home. Both were deep in thought for most of the way, but just outside the district Sasuke turned a worried gaze to his father.

"Dad?"

"Hmm, yes Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, breaking from his thoughts and meeting his son's gaze.

"Do I really have to go as _Harry_? Wouldn't it be safer if I went as me?"

"No. Your scar, it would be recognized, meaning if you go under your true name then they would be able to find you much more easily when you're in the shinobi nations than if you go under a name they're expecting. Here, the only truly safe place for you is in the district where there are magical barriers to stop those who would wish to harm you, but anywhere else, especially other countries when you eventually begin missions you won't be protected. It's best to hide where you live, at least for now." Fugaku explained seriously.

"Oh…. Okay…" Sasuke said quietly looking back ahead, they were only a block from their house now. "Dad?"

Fugaku held in a sigh, "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Can I tell Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He then continued before his dad could cut him off; his father wasn't very fond of the little blonde. "I promise he can be trusted and my going to school, and being gone so often is going to be such a big change. He's my best friend and he understands it's all a secretive and touchy subject. When he can tell I'm on one of those he never asks! Please dad!"

Fugaku looked ahead at their house, contemplating. "I'll… Speak to your mother, we'll tell you our decision in the morning."

"Thanks!"

Then the young ninja in training ran ahead and ran inside. When Fugaku got there Sasuke was talking with her while he helped with some jobs in the kitchen, such as chopping vegetables for the stew. Fugaku watched, using his stealth to avoid being noticed by the pair. He loved Sasuke, even if it was sometimes difficult to look at him – though that had improved slowly over time. He was his father's son, but he was also his. And to be honest, Fugaku was quite worried about Sasuke leaving. He would be out of his sight, control, and _protection_ for months at a time, and Dumbledore had long ago shared his suspicions that the evil wizard, moldyshorts, or whatever his name was, wasn't gone. He hoped Dumbledore was wrong, but at the same time, his gut feeling told him he wasn't. And that gut feeling was kicking the next one over that said that Sasuke wasn't going to be safe out of his protection and sight. It told him that _something_ was going to happen, but he knew it couldn't be avoided. Not truly. Sasuke had to go to Hogwarts. If he didn't then the wizarding world would be looking for him, all of them, not just death eaters. And they would find him, and then he wouldn't be safe at all. This was the lesser of two evils. Or so they all hoped.

NoHoN

The next morning Sasuke walked into the kitchen to find his mom at the set table alone.

"You father had to go to a meeting this morning." Mikoto said when she saw him. "But, we did talk last night, and he and I agreed that you can tell Naruto. Bring him home for dinner tonight, and you can tell him." She explained.

Sasuke smiled and ran to hug his mom. "Thank you! I really, really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome. Now eat and head off to the academy or you'll be late." Mikoto said gently shoving him towards his seat where there was already a plate ready.

Sasuke scarfed his breakfast down and ran out the door heading for the academy.

"Morning." Naruto said, leaning over a half-finished sheet of homework when he got there.

"Morning." Sasuke replied back, looking over the room which had at least one person at each seat, and a couple of empty seats, then looking at the blonde as he sat down. "Don't tell me the cat ruined it _again_?"

"I got here early so I could get an extra." Naruto said, taking a break and leaning back to stretch. "It did a number. But I did think of a name."

"Oh?" Sauske asked more amused about this than the day before.

"Kai, short for youkai."

Sasuke smirked, "It fits."

Naruto smiled slightly as he finished the last few questions.

"Do you want to come over to my house after school?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, for sure!" Naruto said excitedly. He was always more than happy to be at the Uchiha home, though except for in rare and usually dire situations he didn't invite himself over or show up uninvited. Thus, Sasuke usually had to invite him no matter how much he wanted to simply go.

Across the room the door slid open and Sakura walked into the classroom. She looked at Sasuke with a blush and then she quickened her pace and sat in a seat across the room that was empty.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, watching the pinkett with keen eyes. "She seemed different in how she looked at you." He looked behind them, "And she didn't take the empty seat behind us either…"

"I'll tell you tonight at my house." Sasuke said.

"Okay…" Naruto agreed, a little confused. Since when did Sasuke have any idea on the state of mind or thoughts of the fangirls, beyond them wanting to date or marry him? _Weird_. "So what did you do yesterday?" He asked next, referring to Sasuke's turning him away rather than them going to his house.

"Oh, my dad and I went out for a while." Sasuke said.

"Ahhh." Naruto said, almost a little enviously, but he didn't let to show much. He understood that Sasuke's relationship with his father while not bad wasn't very close.

"What about you?"

"Went cloud watching – then I got bored, and Choji made us _study_. So Shikamaru and I took one of his bags of chips in retaliation, and he got upset so he made us finish all our homework _before dinner_ , under duress. Then we had dinner. Shikamru's mom was glaring at me the whole time though, so it kind of made it way more tense than it ought to have been." Naruto recounted. Yoshino Nara had been watching him like a lot of other parents did – glaring at him like he was going to infect their children with some illness. Luckily, she hadn't acted on her silent threats like some had.

"It'll get better." Sasuke said comfortingly as the last of the class trickled in and Iruka also entered. "I mean you convinced my dad of your harmlessness, I bet Shikamaru's mom will come around too."

"Yeah, I hope so. She seemed nice enough when she wasn't watching me."

"Good morning class. Now I would like your attention please." Iruka called from the front, shooting discrete glances at Sasuke and Sakura. "I apologize, we're starting a bit late, but today we're going over our last math exam."

Groans and moans filled the room. That test had been standard – one similar to what they would face during the upcoming exams. Most children started academy at about five and a half, and so they would take the exams at the dawn of their sixth year in the academy. From there it was a hit or miss of who passed and who didn't. usually no one passed their first attempt at the exam. The second time, most of the students passed. And by the third time – except in rare cases everyone passed. Academy students had up to four tries before they were permanently failed and ejected from the ninja program. Naruto had started when he was just five, which was why his physical skills had been so superior to Sasuke's at the start, and so he had his first attempt at the exam coming up very soon, in only a couple of weeks. Knowing all of this, Sasuke wasn't surprised that Naruto was paying close attention to the review and that he was very focused through to lunch.

The bell rang, and Naruto snapped out of his focus, shaking his head a little and shaking out his writing hand. His math was decent – and he certainly got the general idea of how to do it, but as he actually solved his work was riddled with small almost insignificant errors. He got it but when he went to do it one or two little mistakes whacked him behind the knees and destroyed his test score.

"I'll help you tonight. I bet you can get that stuff down in time." Sasuke said, pulling out a bento. His mom usually packed two since Naruto didn't have one half the time.

"Thanks." Naruto said, sounding relieved as he took the bento and began heading for the door. But when Sasuke didn't follow he stopped and turned around. "Aren't you coming out for lunch?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple of minutes I need to talk to Iruka for a couple of minutes about something. But I'll be out soon." Sasuke assured.

Naruto turned slowly but finally he headed for the door. "I'll be waiting!"

The classroom cleared most of the way out and Iruka asked the last few stragglers to leave, while Sakura placed her lunch on the desk and then took her place by Sasuke in front of the desk.

"So, I spoke with Lord Hokage this morning." Iruka began, "And according to him, you're going to a different school."

Sakura shook her head, "Only mostly. We'll still be attending the academy. He did explain that right?"

"Yes… He also gave me these." Iruka said, pulling open a drawer and removing two boxes. When he had even found the time to put them there in the first place was a mystery to them.

"So, now that I have that all dealt with and out of the way, I want to talk a bit about the curriculum you'll be following. I understand that you'll be here every other weekend for proctored exams, physical tests, and some lessons?"

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed.

"Alright then. I will be sending a list similar to this," Iruka said, sliding a paper with lists of excercises on it, that covered number of repetitions, distance, or time they had to do it as well as having a slot for each day. "I'll send one a week, it's your jobs to get them completed each day, and I will be conducting physical exams every two weeks to gauge your progress. If it isn't approximately what I would expect, I will be changing it to once a week, or shorter intervals if need be until the expectations are met, and you are making sure to do everything every day. Do you understand and agree to these terms?" Iruka questions.

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"Good, as for assignments and lessons, I know that both of you are good at studying and doing your work, so I will be sending you lessons on paper. I would prefer if you worked on them together, because I think you would get more out of it, but I won't require it. I'll send you your lessons for the week Monday at noon, and the assignments that go with it. All homework and assignments are due the next Monday, unless scores or grades tell me I need to do otherwise. Any and all group projects will automatically pair the two of you and like all other assignments – unless otherwise stated, is due the following Monday after being assigned. I will put a date in the corner of each one of the assigning date. You have one week after that to complete and return the assignment. Do you understand and agree to these terms?"

"Yes sir." They answered again.

Iruka nodded, satisfied. Both of them were fairly good students so he wasn't too worried about them. "I've recorded these conditions and I'll write and give each of you a copy, so you understand my expectations." Iruka explained.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Of course. I'm proud of you both for being willing to learn more. Knowledge is power, and I think you'll both make great ninja one day." Iruka said, proudly. "Now why don't the two of you go eat your lunch. You've only got about twenty minutes left."

"Thank you Iruka." Sasuke said. He went over to his desk where his bag was and fished out his bento, then he headed for the door. He was halfway down the hall when he heard someone running up behind him.

"Sasuke," Sakura called, as she pounded up to him and stopped short, panting. "I was wondering…-" She began, then paused with a blush. "Well… Since we have to learn a whole new language… And the Lord Hokage suggested it…" She paused again. "Do you want to meet at one of our houses to study tonight?"

"No." Sasuke snapped harshly. She wilted under his tone and he felt a smidge bad. "Sorry. But not… Not tonight. I have prior plans… But maybe tomorrow…"

"Really?!" Sakura asked, looking like she'd won the lottery.

"But only to study, and maybe as possible future friends. But nothing more than friends. And I'll warn you now Sakura; Naruto is regularly at my house, or with me after school. If you want to spend time with me then you have to spend time with him. And I don't mean tolerate him with a glare and hurtful words – I mean be nice, and including. And I _swear,_ " He said stepping closer with a dark glare, "If you so much as hurt his feelings once with insults or careless actions or words again, I will _never_ consider you someone I could possibly be friends with. Ever." He threatened.

Sakura gulped at the intensity of the glare on her. She nodded slowly, she didn't like Naruto, but it appeared, if she wanted to get to know Sasuke and one-up Ino, she would have to tolerate him – even act like she liked to hang out with him. But learning a whole new language was hard enough. She'd need a partner, and she would want a friend in Sasuke – not just to one-up Ino, though that was a bonus – but to have someone she knew at Hogwarts. She was excited to learn but the nerves of it all were already getting to her, and she wasn't sure she would make it there without panicking or chickening if she didn't have _someone_.

"O-o-okay… I promise." Sakura said.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school then, we'll go to my house if that's alright. Leave me alone until then." Sasuke said, then after Sakura gave him a nod of affirmative he walked off.

Out from under scrutiny she breathed a sigh of relief and calmed her frazzled nerves. She could do this. She was a ninja – or at least one in training. Ninja were stealth and masks. They made others think they were what they weren't, and that was going to be her goal. She would never really like Naruto, but for Sasuke she would fake it.

With that plan clearly laid out Sakura headed out of the building to the playground, which was really just a lot of grass with the one tree swing. Generally, the teachers hoped they would do some gentle sparing during lunch, but, that usually didn't happen.

Across the yard Naruto and Sasuke were eating under the tree with the swing. Ino was watching her enviously as she stood across the yard. It must not have been lost on her that Sakura and Sasuke had a secret, since she had been one of the last few who had been in the classroom. Sakura headed to sit in the shade of a bush as she ate her lunch.

"I think she was spying on whatever you wanted to talk to Iruka about." Naruto said.

"Actually… She was there… It unfortunately concerned her too." Sasuke said, dreading the upcoming conversation about what was actually going on.

"What, did she go to Iruka finally about you telling her off all the time?"

"No." Sasuke said, distractedly.

"Well then…- Oh." Naruto paused as he realized it probably was one of those secret topics Sasuke and his family were so tight lipped on.

"I'll explain tonight Naruto… When there aren't possible listeners." Sasuke said.

Later on the way home Naruto was curious and a little excited. Finally, he would know what was going on with his best friend. He knew it was something important and secret, so he had always left the topics alone – but his curiosity wasn't gone.

"Mom, we're home." Sasuke called as they slipped off their shoes.

Mikoto peeked her head out the kitchen. "Hello boys," She then grinned at Naruto, "What do you want for dinner Naruto?"

Naruto thought carefully. Mikoto was a great cook, and he loved ramen, but after exposure to the Uchiha matriarch's cooking over the years he had grown a love of her cooking.

"Hmmm…. Zosui." He decided.

"Zosui it is." Mikoto said, then left them to cook.

"We'll be in my room talking." Sasuke said. With that the two of them headed for the stairs and up to Sasuke's room. They sat on Sasuke's bed and Naruto waited half patiently for Sasuke to begin.

"I… Guess I should start with this… Well, I'm adopted." Sasuke began.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Yeah, mom and dad are technically my aunt and uncle, though I don't really let this change my perception. Which is why I say technically."

"Okay… So why is this a big secret. I mean you're still you." Naruto said sagely.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this and still sound sane, but the reason is because my birth parents were what are known as wizards. They were murdered Naruto, and the person that did it is supposedly dead, but the people that worked for him aren't." Sasuke explained.

"So, it's for your protection." Naruto figured.

"Yes." Sasuke agreed, then added. "And the protection of the people around me."

"Your scar…." Naruto realized.

"It's from before, yeah."

There was a long pregnant pause before anyone spoke again.

"So how does the menace fit in?" Naruto finally asked.

"Well… Because my parents were magical, I have magic too. And Sakura… She does too." Sasuke said. Then he paused – this was it, he was going to tell Naruto about his leaving. He could only hope that the little blonde would be okay. "And…" _Come on Sasuke, fast, like a band-aid._ "And we're both going to a school that will teach us how to control it."

"How will that work with the academy?" Naruto asked. He hadn't quite caught on all the way yet.

"It'll be mostly self-study." Sasuke said. "Iruka will send us our stuff, and we'll be back every other weekend for proctored and physical exams." He paused then began again, "This school is a long way away and those weekends will be the only times were home. That I'm home… I won't be around much except in the summer."

"Oh…" Naruto said, then silently sat looking at the wall, not sure what to say. "Well… That's… O-okay…"

It was obvious to Sauske that Naruto was having a hard time of the news.

"When does this school start?" Naruto asked.

"In about a month…" Sasuke responded. "I'm sorry…"

Naruto shook his head, it was hard, but it was Sasuke's choice. And he had good reason. "No, don't be. You'll be home in the summer at least, right?"

"So, you're okay with this?" Sasuke asked.

"Mostly. I can't say it isn't hard…. But it'll be okay. And I'm sure my apartment will be first stop after your house when you come back." Naruto said.

"You bet!" Sasuke agreed.

"Right, so then it'll be okay. It also means I can work extra hard to surpass your test scores while you're stuck with the menace." Naruto said, making as much light of the situation as he could. It was definitely still hard, Sasuke was his best friend, and often the one that stood up for him when he was being bullied or treated unfairly by shop keepers. Sasuke knew it would be hard, but Naruto was handling it better than he had thought.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikoto called from downstairs.

The boys got up off Sasuke's bed and as they were going down Sasuke had a thought. "Say, Naruto, Sakura and I have to learn a different language for this school, want to join us?" He asked as they tromped down the stairs. "If nothing else I need a buffer between us."

"Sure." Naruto said a little brighter than before. They sat at the table side by side on the bench, while Mikoto sat across from them. Itachi was still gone and it appeared that Fugaku was going to miss dinner. The three of them served themselves and began to eat. Halfway through though Mikoto paused in her eating.

"Naruto…" She began, effectively grabbing the blonde's attention as he stopped eating. "I'm guessing Sasuke's already told you basically everything…" Naruto nodded and she continued, "Well, I wanted to say, you're welcome at our home whenever you please. Even when Sasuke's not here, when he's at school, you're free to come visit, and have meals. Don't feel like you can't or that it's impolite, because you're welcome and I'm stating it now."

Naruto stared, gobsmacked for a few moments before shaking himself out of his stupor and nodding slowly. "Thanks Mrs. Uchiha. Thank you very much."

"Of course."

NoHoN

The next evening Sakura was waiting at the gate to the academy. Sasuke and Naruto were approaching, and she pushed some hair behind her ear and quickly adjusted the strap on her bag.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Hi Sakura." Naruto said, more enthusiastic than his friend. Naruto didn't approve of the way she competed for Sasuke's affections with the other girls – especially Ino, but she could be nice. And since a brief encounter a few years ago, before she had picked up on how she was ' _supposed'_ to feel about him, he had a bit of a crush. That and he really thought her hair was pretty. Not that he had ever had the chance or courage to tell her anything since she was fawning over his best friend, and she hated him. But maybe that would change! As they walked Naruto tried to strike up a conversation to ease the tension.

"Uhm, so how long do you guys have to learn this new language?" Naruto asked.

"About a month. Term starts September 1st."

"Do you think it's hard to learn?" Naruto asked. Specifically, for this he looked at Sasuke, since Sakura didn't seem much into talking and for a couple years now most of her speech had been rather rude to him.

"I don't know, but before you can work on it, we need to work on your math." Sasuke said.

"The graduation test isn't for over half a year." Sakura pipped in quietly.

"Naruto started six months before us." Sasuke explained.

"Yeah, my first attempt is in only a couple weeks." Naruto finished. "I want to do my best, and my math scores weren't too great."

Though it didn't help that the test prep teacher – like the majority of the teachers – had it out for him.

Sasuke gave a 'sort of' gesture with his head, "I think you did okay, you just had small errors when solving. You have a good understanding of the concepts."

"Well, that's good." Naruto said, sounding a little less stressed.

They got to the house, and found Mikoto beginning dinner.

"Naruto, Sasuke – and you must be Sakura." She said, nodding at the pinkette.

"Y-yes, hello ma'am. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said with a little bow.

Mikoto nodded, "It's nice to meet you too." She then directed her speech at all of them, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

The three children went to the living room to sit at the low table, since Sasuke wasn't comfortable with Sakura being in his home, let alone his room. Maybe one day if she changed, but not now, when she was still an annoying fangirl. Naruto pulled out his math homework while Sakura and Sasuke pulled out their English books, and some audio recordings that the Hokage had provided them.

Each group began their studies, Naruto studiously working through the practice problems Iruka had made for him, while Sakura and Sasuke began working on learning the alphabet.

"So interesting – their letters are all split up." Sakura said, removing her headphones – which the Hokage had also provided. Where the strange devices came from they didn't know but they were useful. "And they make so many different sounds, and the ones that do go together make interesting sounds too."

"To be honest it's a bit… Confusing." Sasuke admitted, while Naruto's pace visibly slowed.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Are you sure, I think it makes a lot of sense to me…"

"I suppose one thing is these… Vowels. They make different sounds at different times and the rules are so confusing for when."

"Well – to simplify from the fancy words it uses about them, when there is an e the other letter over, such as in this example word," Sakura paused and pointed to _kite_ , though she had no idea what a kite was, or at least not what the English word meant. "The vowel, makes the noise of its name. So, _kite_ ," she said, forcing the word to leave her mouth. It sounded strange and felt awkward on her tongue, but she almost had it.

Sasuke nodded slowly. That made a little more sense now. "Okay…"

"Can I join you guys now? I finished the first page!" Naruto said sliding the finished work over to Sasuke for a check.

Sasuke paused for a moment before he slid the book he was working in and the recording playback device to Naruto while he grabbed the sheet and began checking the work over. He held a blue pen and began marking away at the small errors. They were lesser now, it was obvious that Naruto was doing his best not to make the small errors.

Naruto sat over the book, headphones on his head and listening to the recordings. "Woah – I can't believe how much sense this stuff all makes." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Sakura looked up, talking together. "Sense?"

Sakura continued, "I mean it's okay, but it'll take a while to get… Let's not boast prematurely."

" _But it all makes sense._ " Naruto said determinedly.

"You can't be serious, that language is murderous!" Sasuke finally exclaimed.

"And, the, kite, light, tie. The cow jumped over the moon." Naruto said, reading off the words and sentences in front of him. He of course skipped some words and phrases, but overall, he was somehow fluent in the awful language. Without studying it.

"Well Naruto – maybe you're a wizard too." Sasuke said, half joking, but looking hopeful, as Sakura gaped at the words in disbelief. Naruto shrugged, but deep down hoped that maybe Sasuke's half joke, half possible hope was right – because then he wouldn't have to be alone while Sasuke was gone. They could be together.

"I don't know, but that would be awesome! Maybe there's a way to tell." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Maybe…"

The study session went on but a hope burned in the two boys while secretly Sakura hoped that it was some fluke. Maybe Naruto was just naturally _realllllllllllly, reeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy_ good with languages. She knew that if the small blonde were to be there too – just as now the boys would talk and she was be majorly out of the conversation, not able to get too deep into the conversations the best friends had.

It wasn't possible… It couldn't be… But her gut told her differently as the two saw her safely home.

::FIN::

Uhm… Wow… Naruto took the revelations in this chapter waaaay better than I thought or planned that he would… Also his being good at languages has a good reason. Just gimme a couple books to explain.

Anywho, so I REALLY meant to finish this and update in September, then I didn't and I said, okay October. Then November was NaNoWriMo and school was crazy. Then I finished school last month half way through and said, _okay! This month!_ But then I was enjoying my Christmas, and so on so forth. I'm sorry. But I'm here now! Also please read the notice below.

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

I NEED HELP! I've been trying for MONTHS to make a working Hogwarts class schedule that would make it easier for me to keep track of everyone and where they need to be and when. I looked it up and found a couple, but they make no sense whatsoever for the teachers! It sucks and is a _LOGISITCAL NIGHTMARE_ , _and it's driving me insane(er)_. Assuming I have sanity to lose… I need help – I can do time travel, dimensional travel, ect, but this is insane. And I had wanted my older sister to help me, but she's too busy, and lives an entire state away. THUS, if any of you readers feels like you can take on this task of helping me make a working schedule I would appreciate it. I have an Excel with the years and all the classes as well as a page for each day. It's color coded by class, basically broken into periods (I can finish that fast), and has all the meals on it, which everyone should usually be at. I've been trying but it makes my head hurt trying to figure it out and I need help. I'm hoping one of you would be willing.

I would really appreciate it! If you can PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PM me. Don't leave it in a review. I do read every review as I see them come in, but I may not see it right away since I check my e-mail only semi-regularly. I do however see my fanfiction account regularly, so I would respond right back to a PM.

 _ **END OF NOTICE**_

Thank you to any one who answers the call, and to all those who simply read the chapter! Thank you so, so, so, so, much!


	3. Book 1 Chapter 2 Daigon Alley

_**OH MY GOSH! A HUGE ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR Tzapporah! They've been awesome and have made a schedule! Thus, you can thank them for the smooth sailing as we head to Hogwarts! THANK YOU AGAIN!**_

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! =^.^= This chapter has some lines that appear in the book, or are very similar to those in the book. I lay no claim or ownership to those lines and give all credit to J.K. Rowling who originally wrote those lines.

Notes:: **Bold** means that a language not from the place they are is being spoken. It makes differentiation a little easier from this point on, because occasionally we'll have items spoken in English in Konoha, and Japanese in Europe.

Also I realized this might not make sense. Fugaku knows some English – and let's just assume that Mikoto learned. Dumbledore didn't know this first meeting, thus he used Japanese, if nothing else it was his most comfortable language. Itachi knows some, and overall they have enough understanding and knowledge to get by… I mean there and uncle/brother/brother in law/cousin/nephew have or will be going to Hogwarts. But assume it's more half broken English than perfectly spoken English, which would be a pain in the hiney to write in. Even Sakura and Sasuke's English isn't perfect, though Naruto's is.

There was just no feasible way to put this in and not make it totally not fit. I am not mentioning Naruto's first attempt at the exam. Unfortunately, it wouldn't fit. He did fail it though, so no mysteries. As mentioned most students fail first time and pass second or maybe third. So, now we're moving on!

The Saga of Hogwarts

Book 1

The Ninja of Hogwarts

Chapter Two

Daigon Alley

Sasuke looked down disdainfully at the sealing scroll Itachi had given him and taught him to use. It would hold everything he needed for school, and as excited as he _should_ have been about learning such an advanced technique, he really wasn't excited about much of anything when it came to this.

Packing.

It was Sunday - a week to term and one of the rare odd days off from academy. His mom had been urging him for the past three days to start packing. He hadn't. It was like the death knell to him – proof he was for certain going to Hogwarts, and that he was going to become a person he was certain he was not. Naruto had been trying to be supportive and make it easier on him, even though Sasuke could tell that it was becoming harder for him as the term start date loomed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, pounding up the stairs and to his room, almost sliding past his room. "Sasuke you gotta help me!"

"It was Kai again wasn't it?" Sasuke asked, exasperated. This had become common. Since Mikoto had offered him to be allowed to come when he wanted, the blonde would come to him, easily making it to his room, with minimal pauses. And, Naruto had honestly tried everything from laminating his homework (which also meant it erased before he could get it to school), to hiding it on the bookshelf. Sometimes the bookshelf worked, but often the cat found those specific papers and Naruto had to get a copy. In the good news department Sasuke had gotten _really_ good at copying homework pages. Speaking of, Sasuke handed a set of papers over. He had copied them the day before.

The cat liked Naruto, it did, their nightly cuddle – even during sleepovers as they had discovered when they woke up the next morning to the cat in the room, the cuddle was sweet and it calmed Naruto. Thus, Sasuke had stopped complaining and they took it as it came. The cat loved Naruto, but his homework… For some reason, it _hated_ his homework. Downright _loathed it._ Neither of them knew why, but Kai scratched up any homework he found. Any pages in fact. Luckily books were bound and therefore large and safe from the paper hating cat.

Thus Naruto – as per normal sat at Sasuke's table and began scribbling in his answers. Due to the long weekend this was the second copy, thus Naruto knew all the answers already.

"Sooooooooo…." Naruto began, "Aaaaaaarrrrre you planning onnnnnnn…. packing?"

"Probably…" Sasuke replied, plopping down across from Naruto. "I said I would go – but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

Naruto continued writing his answers in as he spoke, "But you have good reasons. Your parents and Itachi-"

"-And you." Sasuke finished. "I don't want you in danger any more than I want mom, dad, and Itachi in danger."

Naruto didn't talk but a warm fuzzy feeling filled the room and Sasuke may or may not have seen and ignored some happy tears from his best friend. After a couple of minutes Sasuke sighed and got up, heading to his dresser. Naruto let him do it in quiet as he finished his homework and Sasuke began removing a majority of his clothing. He left two outfits which could be worn and washed over the next week, and the rest went into the scroll, organized and easy to access if for some reason he needed more. He also placed his homework box a few other small items into the scroll and looked around his room. He picked up the plushie that Itachi and Naruto had gotten him as a bit of a gag gift for his birthday a year ago – it was a plush turtle that was just about the softest thing he owned, and secretly he cuddled it at night sometimes. He placed it on top and sealed all the items away.

"There…" Sasuke said, almost sadly. Suddenly Naruto's hand was on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, okay. You'll learn a lot of cool stuff, and I bet the Hokage will put us on the same team, because he knows we work well together, and then how many shinobi can say they have a wizard for a teammate?" Naruto said.

Sasuke half smiled, "So long as the menace isn't on our team too."

Naruto grinned back, "Like anyone would be stupid enough to put a fangirl on our team."

"Or us on separate teams."

NoHoN

"Are you _sure_ you _really_ understand that stuff?" Sakura asked, still a little skeptical. Not without reason though, seeing as Naruto had perfectly understood a language in less than a week and now was testing his abilities on other languages. Somehow, he got them all. Instantly. As though he had some innate knowledge of them. Now he had moved on to a language used in an island country that was way out from the mainland.

Sakura had known a few words, and before he even began working on it she had said a few of them to see if he could understand spoken words too. She'd stopped after ending up with a 'how do you know _that_ word?'. Apparently, it was the equivalent of a nasty swear. She didn't particularly want to know how _Naruto_ knew it. The only thing missing was accent, he could clearly say the words, but it was simple words, not with any accent to give away its place of origin.

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, I don't know how, but yeah."

"Well…." Sasuke started, not sure what to say.

"Yep…" Naruto agreed.

Sakura nodded resignedly. Yep, there was definitely something weird about Naruto past his general strangeness. If she didn't feel such disdain for him she could have found it endearing.

"Right so, when are we leaving again?" Naruto asked, pushing the book away and resting his head on his folded arms.

The Uchiha family was taking Sasuke to get his school supplies, and they had invited Naruto to go with them. Sakura would also be there with them too since she needed her supplies and the group would be staying in some magical inn for the final three days before school.

"The guy in charge, Gumbledwarf or whatever will be picking us up tomorrow after academy." Sasuke answered. "And don't forget to get all your homework from Iruka for the trip before we leave."

"Right, okay, I know." Naruto said with a small eyeroll. It was unspoken but the _'yes mom'_ was _definitely_ there.

NoHoN

The next day at the academy, Naruto showed up with a box that had growling coming from it. Naruto put the box by Iruka's desk, gently patting the box and mentioning a few things to the teacher as Iruka passed a pile of homework over.

"It's all due when you get back." Iruka said.

"Okay," Naruto agreed, "Thanks for taking care of Kai for me."

The day sloughed by, slow and boring as they were eager and nervous for the upcoming trip. Naruto was so much of each that he couldn't stay still as Sasuke grabbed his small bag containing the scroll and a couple of other odd items he had decided to take after his initial packing. Naruto had a small bag with enough essentials for the three-night stay. Everyone was gathered in the Hokage's office, and now it was only a matter of time before the one meant to pick them up got there. That or Naruto got so excited he overheated and melted into a puddle. And well – Sasuke didn't like that idea.

Behind the Uchiha's, Sakura was talking her parents, hugging them and receiving hugs back, neither parent could come because they had missions. They'd each have to leave, going to different places the next morning so Sakura had to say her goodbyes now.

Though with Kizashi's river of tears, maybe this was better. He didn't look terribly keen on letting his precious daughter leave on what was the equivalent of an extended mission. Mibuki was a crying a little, but not as much as her husband, being more practical as she went over what Sakura had in her bag.

A loud pop announced their escort's arrival, and the group stared, some in shock, others with their mouths open at the wizard.

"Hello Hiruzen." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore." Hiruzen greeted back, then turned to address the others, "This is Albus Dumbledore, he's the man in charge of Hogwarts, and will be escorting you to the **Leaky Cauldron** and **Diagon Alley**." Hiruzen introduced.

"You'll make sure Sakura's alright?" Mibuki asked, staring intently at the old man.

"Certainly Mrs. Haruno."

Sakura received a couple more hugs before her parents walked with her towards the man. "Alright Sakura, we love you and we'll see you soon."

Sakura gave them one more hug, already trying not to chicken out and nodded, "Love you guys. I should be able to write so I'll send you lots of letters." Sakura said.

Dumbledore took out an old boot and held it out. "Everyone, please touch the boot." Dumbledore said. Skeptically Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Itachi complied. While Mikoto looked curious and Fugaku got a look of dread. This was another transporter like that coin all those years ago, wasn't it? He placed his hand on the boot, and Dumbledore said a strange word, and suddenly, he realized, _yes_ , this was most definitely like that coin. The stretching sensation ended, and they landed in dim alleyway. Outside people wandered past, paying little notice to the group.

Dumbledore gave them time to recover, the three youngest using a nearby garbage can before being able to stand straight.

"Now, before we can go anywhere there are a few items to address. Starting with names, Mister Uchiha, and Miss Haruno, you ought to begin using your English names. And your clothing, unfortunately stands out a fair bit – even by wizard standards. We will want to draw as little attention as we can for the time being."

They all looked at themselves and each other. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were passably casual, with Sasuke in brown shorts and a green shirt that matched his eyes. Naruto had blue pants and a dark blue shirt. On top was a vest that despite Sasuke's painstaking attempts to hide, burn, shred, and otherwise destroy it was still miraculously intact and Naruto was wearing it. Sasuke had rightly named it the 'kill-me-now orange vest'. For more reasons than the color…. Sakura had on blue pants and a styled red shirt. Overall, they were passable. Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto, not so much. Mikoto was out of her normal robes. Instead she wore black pants and a black shirt. Itachi was similar in loose fitting shinobi clothing. Their only real problems were their weapons. Otherwise if they didn't have their weapon pouches and Itachi his wakizashi, then they would look like perfectly average and normal citizens. Average citizens not ready to murder you at a moment's notice.

At the moment however, that was not the case.

Mikoto and Itachi saw this and shrugged, almost sheepishly, while they began removing their weapons and Itachi placed a sealing scroll open on the ground. Fugaku – while he was armed to teeth like his wife and older son, didn't look like it. In fact, since he had just left a meeting before they left, he was in full formal 'village official' get up. He was probably the strangest looking out of all of them.

"May I?" Dumbledore asked.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, "Do what you must."

Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered a glamor charm. "Your attire isn't changed, but I have made it seem so. I'm assuming you have something more… Appropriate packed."

Fugaku nodded.

"Alright then," Dumbledore started, "I believe we're ready."

Sasuke didn't say it, but as he tried to push his bangs down against his scar to hide it, he had a terrible feeling they would end up the middle of a spectacle anyways. Or at least he would. He began to also realize something. Sakura didn't know – thus she was a liability. She would find out anyways, but she needed to know what was at stake, he would have to tell her tonight.

They walked across the street towards a pub and Sasuke read the name above it and realized it was one of the places that the hokage had mentioned. The Leaky Cauldron. Some people glanced at them, most lingering their gazes on Dumbledore – who for certain looked odder than any of them… Though his father could have rivaled him if it hadn't been for the glamor spell. Dumbledore led them inside the crowded pub, and then towards bar.

"Dumbledore. What can I do for you sir?"

"The four rooms I requested, I'm assuming they're ready."

"Oh, right, right." The man, Tom, turned and retrieved the keys from behind the counter. He held out the four separate keys and peered past Dumbledore at the group behind him. His gaze wandered over them, but it stopped. Right on Sasuke. And as the gaze zeroed in on his forehead he knew himself to be found out. His stubborn bangs had been moving around and parting since he last flattened them.

"Good gracious! Is that – can it be –? Bless my soul." Tom whispered, "Harry Potter… What an honor."

Tom came around the bar and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Had it not been for the man's tears or the fact that he was frozen with a deer in the headlights look he'd have retrieved his hand immediately. "Welcome back, Mr Potter, welcome back."

And there it was.

He was now exposed to the entire Leaky Cauldron and knowing what little he did about wizards, it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew he had been here, and he was accosted by admirers, and fans, and people wanting to see him, know him, or even simply touch him. To these people he was a savior – even though he really didn't feel like it. How could he when he didn't even remember?

And then, Harry's world was closing in, this time though it was in a more physical sense, as every patron in the pub wanted to meet him, to talk to him, to touch. He had little time to formulate a response, and far less to give such response.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore said, somehow managing to be heard in the ruckus. Probably by using some spell. "I'm afraid that Mister Potter has need to settle in, and school supplies to pick up."

"Yes, yes of course." Tom said, trying to shoo some of the patrons away. Sasuke gladly took the opportunity to escape the crowd. Naruto kept close and Sakura was open mouthed and confused. Yep he was most certainly telling her tonight. Either he told her, or she made him tell her, and the first option sounded safer for his well-being.

Dumbledore led them up the stairs towards the rooms. They were at the end of the hallway and there were four. One for his parents, one that Naruto and Sasuke were more than happy to share, one for Sakura, and one for Itachi. Dumbledore went to talk with Mikoto and Fugaku, while the children went to their rooms and began to settle in.

Naruto glanced at the two beds, and Sasuke followed his gaze.

"We'll share one." Sasuke said.

Naruto brightened. He was more than used to cuddling now thanks to Kai, sleeping in a bed alone now nearly gave him anxiety anymore. He had tried once and Sasuke had woken up to Naruto hanging on his arm and Kai outside on the windowsill where he had been sitting, as the boys had forgotten to open the window for the determined cat. They dropped their bags on the floor at the end of the bed, and went to look out the window. Below them was a cobblestone pathway that twisted out of sight and they watched as people passed by.

" **Sasuke… Uhm… You'll be okay right?"** Naruto asked, reverting back to Japanese as he stared out the window with worry.

Sasuke reverted too and he nodded, **"Yeah. Of course, you?"**

" **Not with this… It's – it's hard… But I don't have a very good feeling about you going to this school. All of these people who are after you… What if they hurt you?"**

" **That's why I'm going. And as far as I've read, Hogwarts is considered the safest place in this world."**

Naruto shifted around to look him directly in the eye, **"But what if something happens?! Some evil jerk already gave you this!"** He exclaimed, pointing at the scar.

Sasuke lowered his gaze. **"I… I don't know what'll happen… But what I do know is that to protect everyone I have to go. I'll go here one way or another – of my own will, or I'd be dragged back here anyways, and everyone would know where I live. It's not that I don't have my own reservations, but I can't avoid it. I've accepted it and I want you to as well."**

Naruto went to sit on the bed sniffling and Sasuke felt awful. This fear and worry had to have been building up all month – but had been hidden to make it easier on him to leave. But obviously reality had finally crashed in and Naruto's bottle of worry had smashed, releasing all of it. Sasuke went over and sat beside his blonde friend, pulling him in for a hug.

" **Sasuke…** _ **Please**_ **, something is going to happen. I know it. I can feel it.** _ **Please**_ **don't go there… You'd be safe in Konoha…"**

" **But for how long?"** Sasuke asked sadly. He had come to terms with this and Naruto needed to as well.

" _ **I'll**_ **protect you."** Naruto said, pulling back and giving him a strong determined look.

" **You can't… Not from all of it… I understand, and I'll be extra careful, but I have to do this. I would end up here one way or another."** Sasuke said, hoping reason could break through Naruto's cloud of emotions. After a moment of intense staring, Naruto slumped, going in to give a hug to Sasuke. It was hard but there was no convincing. Sasuke was going and the best he could do was support him and make it easier. He nodded against Sasuke's shoulder, showing he accepted it. Mostly, at least.

" **Thank you, Naruto."** Sasuke said quietly, grateful that had been resolved now, before it festered into something further.

They went back to the window and watched it for a while, looking out at the cobble street. The ambiance almost reminded them of a Konoha market – if a bit more chaotic than they were used to, and both were pretty excited to explore tomorrow. They turned when there was a knock at the door, Dumbledore entered shortly thereafter.

"I was on my way out, but, Harry, if I might borrow you for a moment." Dumbledore asked.

Sasuke, jerked, then gave a slow nod. "Uhm… Okay." He agreed. Sasuke followed the old wizard out into the hall, and then to a room across from his and Naruto's.

"I mentioned this to your parents, but tomorrow, a man named Hagrid will be escorting you, your family, and Miss Wright. I ask that you avoid exploring before then."

"I wasn't really planning on exploring…" Sasuke said, the added 'much' hung over them. He had thought about maybe going out the window and sticking to the rooftops to look around a bit.

"Also – as we have already changed your names, I suggest that you and Miss Wright also refrain from practicing your… Unique skills in the open. For now at least. It could draw attention."

"More than a scar on my forehead?" Sasuke asked, a little miffed with it all.

"More than you would think." Dumbledore answered diplomatically.

Sasuke slumped from his annoyed pose and sighed. "Fine… Is that all Dumbledore?"

"Professor Dumbledore, if you would." Dumbledore chided gently, "And I believe that is all."

Dumbledore stood to go but Sasuke had a thought.

"Uhm… Dumble – er, _Professor_ Dumbledore… I was wondering…" He started. The headmaster had turned and said nothing as he watched with twinkling eyes.

"Well… Naruto… I can't be sure, but… like, languages. He's incredible, doesn't need to study at all. Is he a wizard too?"

"Naruto Uzumaki… I think if you looked closely enough, you'd find far more magical incidents than that – but yes, he is. Though because his birthday is not by the first of term he won't be starting until next year."

"Oh."

"Though perhaps, now would be a good time to choose a name, since he will likely be meeting some upperclassmen during your trip tomorrow. If nothing else something less conspicuous and hard to pronounce would better blend in." Dumbledore said. With that Dumbledore left, a stunned and happy Sasuke still standing there.

Later after everyone had settled, he had gotten Naruto to do all his homework, and the talk with Dumbledore, he told Sakura the situation, Naruto sitting by and helping him along. He told her everything he had Naruto, about his parents, moldyshorts, and the bad people after him. He talked about the name changes and made certain she understood that no one could know they were from Konoha. No one, because it would jeopardize the safety of not only him, but everyone in the village.

After he finished she stared at him – not in the hungry fangirl way she normally did, but in an #ERROR# information overload #ERROR# _'oh my gosh'_ kind of way.

"Soooooo…." She began uncertainly, "Erm… Let me get this straight… You're really from this whacky place…"

Both nodded. She was taking this better than they thought she would.

"You're adopted…" She continued.

"I think that was clearly stated." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes, mildly annoyed.

"And you're some kind of famous savior to these people for something that happened when you were a baby…." Sakura finished, incredulous.

"Yep." Sasuke confirmed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the boys had left to their room to let Sakura work through the information she now held.

Itachi came in shortly thereafter, and that brought them to the present, where Naruto and Sasuke stared down at the table in disbelief. Somehow Itachi had won at go fish four times and was about to go on five. They thought he might be using his Sharingan, but they couldn't be sure...

"Naruto, do you have a five?" Itachi asked trying to get rid of his only card.

"Yes..." Naruto grumbled handing it over reluctantly.

"Excellent. I now demand all your sweets as tribute." Itachi said. That had been the deal, that the winner could demand one thing – within reason of course. So far, Itachi had claimed the one bowl of instant ramen Naruto had packed, demanded they were to clean his room. Twice. He would probably call that in after a particularly long-time home between missions when the usually immaculate ANBU's room looked like one – no, two hurricanes had ripped through it. The only reason it ever got cleaned after that was because Mikoto would glare him down till he had it back to immaculate.

He had also required one favor to be called in when he needed it, and a pound of tomatoes. And now he owned all their candy. They would just decide to quit while they were ahead – but despite intense efforts and a large amount of ganging up, they had never been and likely never would be ahead.

"I quit." Sasuke said, flopping back on the floor and knocking the card pile, scattering it.

"You have to be cheating." Naruto accused, following Sasuke's example. "Go Fish is like the simplest game ever – at least one of us should have won at least once."

"Perhaps I'm just a very lucky guesser." Itachi said with a shrug.

The younger two glared at him. Taking the hint Itachi gathered his candy, and ramen with a lingering promise of tomatoes.

That evening Sasuke found he couldn't sleep. His head was too full, spinning through thoughts of the day and what was going to happen the next three. Most of all, though he was excited – Naruto had magic too! That was just about the best thing he had heard in a while, and it meant he only had to endure one school year alone, and then Naruto would be there to buffer him from Sakura, his sometimes chaotic thoughts and basically everything.

How to tell him though…? He had been thinking of waiting till morning, making the whole day better… But he wasn't sure he could sleep until he told. He looked down at the clinging blonde who was sleeping peacefully and finally gave in.

He nudged Naruto with his elbow and whispered, "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto shifted, but groaned as he snuggled closer.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, a little louder and more forcefully.

" **Wh-ti-vf-zuhfoo?"**

Sasuke interpreted that as a very, very mottled 'what….? Is it food?' in japanese.

He rolled his eyes with an amused smirk and followed with more japense. **"No, it's not food, but get up, just for a couple minutes."**

" **I want food."** Naruto said stubbornly, clinging still, though looser than before.

" **Fine, I have some trail mix in my bag, but you have to let me go to get it."**

" **Raisins only."** Naruto agreed as he let go.

Sasuke slid out of bed and collected a handful of raisins before heading back. There, Naruto waited half asleep for his snack. Sasuke pulled one of his hands out and put the snack in it then waited. With food in his hand and once he finally registered it, he fully woke and began chomping on a few while Sasuke began explaining.

"Naruto – I was talking with Dumbledore earlier, and I asked him about you."

Naruto paused in eating and stared, the likely outcome excitedly proclaiming itself. "And…?"

"He confirmed it. You've got magic. But he said you won't start until next year." Sasuke explained.

"Thanks, Sasuke – you're the best."

"You're the one with magic."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't asked I'd have had to wait an entire year to find out and that would have been torture."

"I don't know, this might be even worse. Knowing and not being allowed to go yet." Sasuke said. Naruto wasn't the most patient of people. Across from him the blonde finished his snack and grinned. And that made it worth it. Sasuke finally feeling less overwhelmed grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him down to go to sleep.

"Hey I'm supposed to hug _your_ arm." Naruto accused.

"Grabbers keepers." Sasuke said.

"That is _not_ a saying!"

"Well it applies to this situation."

"But-!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"What…?"

"Go to sleep."

"I _was_ asleep, but _you_ woke me up!"

NoHoN

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke woke to a solid knock at the door to their room. Sasuke woke up first and found that somehow Naruto had escaped and was now using his arm as a teddy bear again. Mikoto stuck her head in and smiled at them.

"I'm not sure Naruto's too keen on getting up." Sasuke said, raising his arm, which was encased in Naruto's and raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sure though that once I mention breakfast he will be."

"Breakfast?" Naruto asked, hopefully, rolling over with Sasuke's arm still gripped in his own as he looked up at Mikoto.

"Yes, but you might want to let go of Sasuke before you dash off." She said, grinning at her son's predicament.

Sasuke had an eyebrow raised in amusement as Naruto practically threw his arm away, and Sasuke off the bed, and ran to the door. Sasuke followed as Naruto ushered Mikoto onward to where the food was. They went downstairs and there Fugaku, Itachi, and Sakura were already sitting at a table with a strange array of breakfast foods.

They ate, mentioning and talking over a variety of subjects, and Itachi, Naruto and Sakura were told about Hagrid. Just as they were finishing a giant of a man walked into the pub. It didn't take long for him to spot them, and more specifically Harry.

"Harry," He said happily, voice full of emotion. Ignoring personal space, and grabbing Sasuke out of his seat in a hug. "I'm so glad ta' see ya'!"

Sasuke pushed away, finding that the man was incredibly strong. He managed to get out of the hug and drop easily to the ground. "Have any of you people ever heard of personal space?" He huffed quietly.

Hagrid colored a little, looking bashful, "Sorry… I… Er, well, when I got to the house all those years ago… It was collapsed and I couldn' find ya'. It was just about the worst night of my life. I'm glad you've grown up and are doing well is all."

Sasuke was nearly gaping – never having taken into account that there were people in the wizard world who had missed him and cared about him before he appeared in Konoha.

"Erm… I… Guess it's… okay…" Sasuke muttered uncomfortably.

"Alrigh'." Hagrid said next, looking less embarrassed, "We ought to get going then, long day ahead of us, long day."

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Sakura stood, ready. Naruto shoved a little more food in his mouth before also standing.

"Ready!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Alrigh' then." Hagrid said, leading them out onto the cobble street. "First stop, Gringotts."

"What's grib-gots?" Naruto asked, for once stumbling over a word of another language so badly he nearly destroyed it.

"Gringotts," Hagrid corrected, "An' it's the wizard bank 'o course!" He boomed, leading them along. They came to giant building, several stories high with columns that leaned this way and that. The front doors were scarlet and gold, and as they passed a small creature that Hagrid whispered was a goblin and went inside there was a second set of doors. These ones were silver and held a message of warning.

As Sasuke looked at it he didn't think it particularly necessary for their group – but seeing as they were all either retired or active shinobi, or shinobi in training perhaps it was a good reminder.

They walked into the long hall where many more goblins sat examining precious stones and other items of value. Hagrid led them to a desk near the end where a goblin sat, looking like he was doing little of particular importance. Hagrid cleared his throat, and the goblin looked up. In Sasuke's opinion he and all the other goblins looked shrewd and cold.

"We're here to withdraw from Mr. Harry Potter's safe, as well as the Hogwarts general fund." Hagrid listed.

"Do you have the key and the letter?" The goblin asked.

"I was told the Mr. and Mrs. here should have the key, and I have the letter… Well – in here somewhere…" Hagrid said, motioning to Mikoto and Fugaku before digging in through his many pockets, trying to find the correct one with the letter about Sakura's schooling.

Mikoto slid the key out of a pocket somewhere and handed it to the goblin. "Here." She said, "I believe this is the item you're looking for?"

The goblin inspected it for a moment before nodding, "Yes, yes, it all looks to be in order." He turned a disdainful eye to the still searching Hagrid, "And the letter?"

"Ah-ha! Found it!" Hagrid exclaimed, drawing a letter out of one of his many pockets. It had originally been pristine white, but now it was bent, and one corner was yellow. The Goblin took it with a wrinkle of his nose and read it through.

"All in order, then." The goblin said. He then took the letter that Hagrid also shoved in front of him. "And this is?"

"A letter from Professor Dumbledore. It's about…" Hagrid lowered his voice, "You-know-what in vault seven-thirteen."

The goblin took the letter and read it carefully before placing it down.

"Very well, I shall have someone take you to these vaults. Griphook!"

Another goblin came over and led them towards one of the many, many doors. Sasuke could tell that while his parents and Itachi were resigned to be curious, Sakura was extremely curious, and Naruto was nearly bursting with questions – only ignoring them because he had had practice with Sasuke's secrets over the years.

Sakura broke first. "Uhm… Mr. Hagrid…?" She asked slowly.

"Please, just call me Hagrid. But what is it lass?"

"Erm… What're you getting from seven-thirteen?"

"I can' tell ya' that. Hogwarts business, very secret. Mor'n my jobs worth ta' tell ya' that."  
"Sorry." She said quietly, embarrassed. She should have known better, heck, even Naruto hadn't asked.

Hagrid flashed her a warm smile and they were led to what looked a bit like a minecart track. On it was what looked a bit like a minecart as well, but that was a little different, starting that minecarts were that long, and didn't usually have seats.

They climbed into the cart, and Sasuke was alarmed and confused to see a flash of dread on his face. Of course, as soon as the cart started to move, he understood why. It was torture, Sakura, who had been seated in the back just in front of Hagrid was nearly sitting back against the giant man. Itachi looked extremely unpleased, and his father had an 'I knew it' or maybe an 'I told you so' face on while his mother looked uncomfortable, grabbing Fugaku's arm to stay upright. Sasuke hated it. It was ridiculous, and he hated the feeling of not having control. The goblin at the front, Griphook was doing nothing, so apparently the cart drove itself.

The only one not thinking this would be a wicked form of torture was Naruto. He was acting like it was a ride in an amusement park, grinning while they whooshed through the tunnels. Finally, they came to a jerking halt in front of a vault. It wasn't too terribly deep, and Hagrid pushed himself out of the cart and towards the vault door where the goblin was opening it. Inside those waiting could see mounds of coins inside and Sasuke recognized some of them from Hagrid's pockets when he had been digging through them earlier.

"Come on Miss Wright, let's collect your school allowance." Hagrid said. It went quickly, Hagrid having Sakura help him count out the galeons and the sickles, and the knuts. He explained the way the currency stacked (twenty-nine knuts to one sickle, and seventeen sickles to one galleon), and Sasuke kept that in mind as the two finished and came back. The cart went on another wild dash through the tunnels and stopped just as abruptly at their next destination as their last.

Griphook got out again and opened the next vault, and Hagrid worked his way back to his feet while Fugaku looked around with a hint or recognition. The vault door opened and Sasuke stood, nearly gaping, but just stopping himself. It was full of gold, silver and bronze coin just as the last but if he was correct, then rather than before, _this,_ this was all his.

"Come on 'Arry." Hagrid said, and Sasuke almost didn't react to the unfamiliar name until Naruto elbowed him carefully. Fugaku had already gotten out with Mikoto and they were waiting for him on the edge of the ledge where the vault rested. Sasuke climbed out, and they headed for the vault.

"This is mine?" He asked incredulous.

"You didn' think yer parents left ya' with nothin' did ya'?" Hagrid asked. "They spent a while savin' this for yer' schoolin'."

Sasuke didn't respond. To be honest he didn't really think about his parents, or well, his birth parents he didn't see the need, since he had his mom and dad, and his parents had been long dead. But this had been something they had set aside directly for him. Him only, he could almost feel like they had existed, as within he found there was a little more than he had seen before, a few satchels laid on the ground and he saw a few books piled in the corner. Empty satchels laid around and surprisingly his father was able to help him quickly determine a decent amount for books and supplies, and to have a bit left over for the school year. They also grabbed a few of the books that had managed to catch his eye in the process of counting. One of them was on a topic called charms and the other on potions that seemed the least strange topic in this weird and whacky world.

Finally, one ride later and they had gone far deeper than the Potter vault and they were in front of a large vault with no lock. Griphook opened the door and the others waited as Hagrid went to grab the small grubby package in the vault. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were indiscreetly watching and saw the package, while the others were doing it more carefully.

For obvious reasons, everyone was curious. Some were simply being more stealthy about it than others. Hagrid firmly sat himself back into the cart, and the goblin got in as well. They had their final breakneck speed ride through the tunnels and even Naruto looked a little relieved at the end. Once was more than enough for most of them, but the four separate rides had left all of them a little queasy, Hagrid seemed more so than the rest of them.

Probably because as shinobi they had somewhat stronger stomachs than most people.

As they exited the bank, Hagrid still looked about as sick and miserable as when the last cart ride ended.

"Erm… Say… If I was to erm, go over ta' the leaky cauldron for a pick-me-up, would you mind. You could go and get school robes fitted." Hagrid offered.

Mikoto considered, the giant man really did look pretty sick still. "I suppose… Where do we need to go for… Robes?" She asked.

Hagrid pointed up the alley, "Just head that way, and you'll find Madam Malkins. She'll get it all sorted for you. I'll be back soon."

With a wave they let poor sick Hagrid go and headed up the alley towards Madam Malkins. It was easy enough to find and the sign with the added 'robes for all occasions'. Itachi paused, sharing a look with his mother and then pointing to Naruto with his eyes.

Mikoto got the hint, **"Say, Fugaku dear, would you mind if I went and looked around with Itachi. And Naruto – you're more than welcome to come with us if you'd like."** She said, speaking in Japanese since the group was comprised only of Konoha natives now.

Fugaku nodded, they didn't all need to go in. **"Alright then."** He agreed and looked around. There was a small parlor just up the road, beside some kind of pet shop. **"We'll meet you there, at that parlor."** He said, pointing.

" **Excellent."** Mikoto said, **"Do you want to come too Naruto?"**

Naruto looked indecisive and looked to Sasuke, who gave him an encouraging nod, letting him know he was free to go if he wanted.

Finally, Naruto nodded. **"Okay."**

" **We'll see you later then,"** Sasuke said with a lazy Shikamaru styled wave. Sakura gave a hesitant wave and Fugaku led them into the shop while Naruto gave Mikoto and Itachi questioning stares. He was curious about what they wanted to do.

Mikoto smiled as she began leading them up the street, back the way they came. He half wondered if they just wanted a snack, but they passed the designated meeting point and instead headed for the pet shop. Inside Naruto almost covered his ears, which were generally overly-sensitive as owls screeched, cats mewled above, toads croaked, and snakes in the back hissed loudly. Mikoto and Itachi were twitching too in the loud shop, but Mikoto led them to the section where owls screeched looked to Naruto and Itachi.

" **I want to get Sasuke an owl, so he can quickly and easily send us letters. It's the main mail service for wizards. I want you two to help pick one."** She explained, and Naruto had to stop his hands from slamming on his ears as one screeched particularly loudly at him.

So, not that one then. He looked over at Itachi and Mikoto and they looked to have decided the same. As they began the search something occurred to Naruto.

" **Erm… Should we get one for Sakura…?"**

Mikoto smiled at his thoughtfulness, **"Yes, she'd probably appreciate that."**

They each looked at the different owls, Naruto took a particular liking to a large, smart looking white owl that seemed to like him, and a tiny brown owl that was so friendly and looked so happy, but that was likely too small to carry much. Down from him near the white owl was a medium silvery owl that looked little like the others and stood out, but in a pretty way. _A lot like Sakura,_ Naruto thought, who had hair that stood out, even in the shinobi world. Itachi was down a little inspecting the white owl he had pointed out, while the cheerful the small owl appeared to have been there a while if he's almost desperate countenance said anything. Probably because he was so much smaller than the others.

In a distant way that resonated with Naruto, as while it wasn't a simple passover like with the owl, he had been rejected for being different. It appeared that the large white owl had been chosen as Mikoto walked by him towards the counter. Outside he saw the hulking form of Hagrid making his way down the street and headed for the shop as well. He walked in and Naruto looked up and away from the owl.

"Well, looks like ya' beat me to the idea." Hagrid exclaimed, bashfully, clunking up beside Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "It was Mrs. Uchiha's idea." He said.

"You take a likin' ta' tha' one?" Hagrid asked, looking down at the owl. In the midst of such attention, he almost seemed to be smiling up at them.

"Seems like he's been here a long time…" Naruto said a little sadly. "It seems so unfair that he'd be ignored for the larger owls, little owls need a home too…"

Just like he had needed a home and family… And he liked to think now that the Uchiha's and their house were just that. His apartment, while it was where he lived, certainly didn't feel like home.

Beside him Hagrid grunted in agreement, and then the giant man nodded as the shop keep came by and allowed him to remove the secret sticking charms he used to deter thieves. As he was walking past Hagrid stopped him.

"We'll be getting this li'l one too." He said, pointing to the tiny owl. The shop keep, nodded, and removed the sticking charms there too and Hagrid placed the small cage into Naruto's hands. Hagrid smiled, "Now you take good care 'o the li'l guy."

Naruto, half in a state of shock at the gesture nodded dumbly as Hagrid handed over payment for his owl, and Mikoto – when the heck had she even gotten wizard money anyways? – handed over appropriate payment for the white and silver owls. As they exited the store, Naruto smiled up at Hagrid.

"Thanks Mr. Hagrid. Thanks so much!"

"'O course." Hagrid replied. "Erm… What was your name, I don't think I ever got it." He added a moment later.

"Oh, I'm Naruto – Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, good ta' meet ya' 'Aruto." He said, lisp not quite letting him pronounce the blonde's name.

Naruto however didn't mind and Itachi and Mikoto walked just ahead, likely listening in, but letting the two talk. "Say, you and 'Arry are awful close…" Hagrid started, and Naruto took a moment to make the connecting between 'Harry' and 'Sasuke'.

The blonde nodded slowly, thinking he knew what was coming. Someone was going to notice that he looked absolutely nothing like the other and wasn't a student. _Yet_. He added in his head.

"Erm… Ya don't have to answer if ya don't want ta', but are ya adopted?"

"Er… No…" Naruto said, slowing his pace slightly. After a moment however, he picked it back up, "But Sasuke's been my best friend for years. I don't have parents…" He paused again then continued, a little brighter, and waved the giant man to lean in. It was a little awkward, but he tried. And Naruto knew maybe this was a little personal for someone he had just met, but he felt like Hagrid was already able to be considered a friend to him. "But… Sasuke and his family… They're kind of like a family for me…" He said with a little smile.

Hagrid's mood lifted from the guilty and sad look he'd been getting, and they continued on. Both were so engrossed that they didn't notice that Mikoto and Itachi had moved a little farther way. But had still paused in step as he revealed his feelings on the matter to Hagrid.

They both hoped to live up to that role for the small blonde that had faced far more rejection and loneliness than anyone should.

At the parlor Fugaku was waiting with Sakura trying to strike up a conversation with Sasuke, and Sasuke giving her a cold shoulder. Though Naruto could tell from experience that it was less cold than normal, and steadily thawing. Naruto took the seat that Sasuke gladly vacated, placing him between Sasuke and Sakura, while across the table the adults sat, Hagrid's chair creaking dangerously.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, leaning over, while Sakura looked put out at the new seating arrangement.

Sasuke shrugged, "Nothing really," he said reluctantly. "She was giving me googlie eyes in that shop, and I'd forgotten how unnerving they are when there's not a buffer. It's fine, I'm just readjusting."

"It'll be fine." Naruto said reassuringly. In his lap the tiny owl chirped for attention and Naruto grinned pulling the cage from his lap and placing it on the table, "Oh, yeah! Look! Mr. Hagrid got him for me!"

"Woah, it's so… energetic. Reminds me of someone… I wonder who." Sasuke said, though he made a note to thank Hagrid for the kind gesture later. Naruto need more of those, and here in the wizarding world where he wasn't the demon child there was the opportunity for that.

Naruto gave a light playful scowl and Sasuke smiled.

Mikoto lifted a large cage with the smart looking white owl in it. "We also got this one for you, so you can easily communicate with us." She said, and then placed the cage down again.

Sasuke nodded with a little smile. "Thanks."

"And Sakura," Mikoto continued, "Naruto suggested we get you one too, so this one here is for you." She said, holding up the cage for a few moments for Sakura to see. The pinkette glanced from the bird over at the blonde beside her.

 _That was surprisingly thoughtful of him…_ She thought grudgingly. But most certainly she didn't like him. She simply found herself disliking him a little less than normal. Naruto had a bashful little blush as he tried to ignore her thoughtful gaze on him.

"Hump, thank you Naruto. I appreciate the thought." She said diplomatically. And certainly, that was a little kinder than almost anything she had said to him before, but still had the barrier of dislike that Sakura still had in spite of the time she had spent with him over the past month or so.

Fugaku and the others had already ordered for everyone, and so they sat and talked as they waited for their treats, which was majorly ice creams.

Following their snack, the rest of their trip to diagon alley went without a hitch, occasionally someone would stop to look at something. Naruto looked especially awed and pleased at the idea of flying, and Itachi and Naruto hadn't been able to help their gazes wandering and paces slowing as they passed a sweets shop.

However, they managed to get to Flourish and Blots to purchase their books, and then they went to the apothecary strategically placed next door and purchased cauldrons and the other required materials for potions. Finally was wands.

They made their way into the shop, though it was only Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi. Fugaku, having been there for nearly half an hour of ill performed magic with unsuitable wands for his brother, was reasonably unwilling to be in the shop when two of them were looking for a wand. Naruto didn't seem to care too much, and Itachi didn't quite get what was so dangerous.

Mr. Olivander came out from the stacks of wands and looked them over. His gaze lingered longer on Sasuke and he subconsciously found a hand going to flatten his unruly bangs over his recognizable scar.

"Harry Potter… Yes, I thought I'd be seeing you soon." Mr. Olivander said. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in her buying her first wand as well. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Good for charm work." He said. And before Sasuke, or anyone else could get a word in he continued. "Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. Excellent for transfiguration." Mr. Olivander said, then paused, "Well, I say your father favored it, but it's really the wand who chooses the wizard of course."

The others stood waiting for whatever they were to do next. And as Mr. Olivander turned he paused. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did that to you…" He mumbled, pointing at the lightning bolt scar, which was now covered. "Had I known… Well…" Mr. Olivander shook his head and grabbed a tape measure. About four measurements in however, Sasuke was already starting to get annoyed. How many measurements did it take to pick a piece of wood?

Olivander measured Sakura too, and then went back into the rows of wands, muttering to himself. Sasuke was ready to finish and go get his behind kicked at Go Fish again, and that meant this needed done soon. Sakura however, beside him looked very, very interested, probably wondering about the strange art of wands.

In the end after many failed wands, a flaming Itachi, and several disasters, Sakura had a Birch wand, Phoenix Feather, twelve and a half inches. Sasuke got a Holly wand with a phoenix feather core. Eleven inches. Mr. Olivander mentioned the curious connection his wand had with Voldemort's, and Sasuke had to wonder about that one.

They made one final stop to get trunks for their things – even though Sasuke wasn't too pleased because he wanted to use his scrolls. Though that would have been suspicious, so he hid the scrolls in the bottom and placed the few other items on top.

Sasuke couldn't be sure, because Naruto generally held his hostage arm tightly, but he thought the grip was tighter that night. And tomorrow… Tomorrow they'd be transported by Dumbledore to the train station, and him and Sakura would be going to Hogwarts…

He still wasn't sure about it, but he knew one thing… This school year was most certainly going to be interesting…

Man, I hope I didn't slay Hagrid's accent/lisp, whatever it really is. Also, Naruto totally needed another animal friend. Also – Hagrid has a basic idea of the situation – thus he knows Sasuke as Harry, but he can connect Sasuke and Harry.

The reason that Dumbledore still had Hagrid pick up the stone is because Dumbledore going into Gringotts would have drawn some attention. Not too much – but enough attention that they didn't want to garner in the stone's protection. Also, concerning Naruto not going this year – I'm certain I'll garner some upset from this decision, but Naruto is younger than Sasuke by almost three months (Funny enough Sakura is older than Sasuke by four months, making her the oldest), and his birthday is over a month after term starts. As such he will not come to Hogwarts until second year. It's just logic, and I do have a plan. Trust me.

I also realize that Sasuke seems to be trying to deny Lilly and James being his parents… In a way he is. He's known form the time he found out he was adopted that they were wizards, and the parents of _Harry Potter_ the one person he didn't want to be. In a way he's not wanted to accept that they are his parents because that would have meant accepting that he was Harry. But with learning about them, about the world he came from, he's starting to accept them. He's already basically _had_ to accept Harry, so his parents will be a given.

One final note – this is concerning the Leaky cauldron. Tom was of course there, but besides him the patrons were different, this was NOT an oversight on my part. It was a different day than originally.

And also a wonderful thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: Blackdrake, Shadow Wolf 15846, Heart, and Ladyres.


	4. Book 1 Chapter 3 The Journey---Quarters

I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them! =^.^= This chapter may have some lines that appear in the book, or are very similar to those in the book. I lay no claim or ownership to those lines and give all credit to J.K. Rowling who originally wrote those lines.

 **Dear Readers: I debated putting this AN in here since my AN's for this chapter are already ridiculously long (Sorry about that), but I wanted to apologize for my long absence. I had finals coming up, and I thought I could still handle this story. I probably could have, except I got a serious diagnosis and had to have it rectified with surgery (Only twelve days before finals. (I still managed two A's and a (high) B though!). I'm perfectly fine now and hoping the problem won't come back but I had wanted to get this out nearly three months ago in March, or in April or May. I hope you're all still there, and I apologize for the long wait and the slightly short chapter. I was afraid if I did the hat that it would take me another month. XD I will attempt to keep my schedule again, but I'm getting a job soon so I can't guarantee anything.**

*SQUEALS* My older sister found this! This is about how I imagine Naruto's owl (Still as of now unnamed, but may be named by end of chapter) would look! IT'S SO CUTE! Just take out the *'s.

http:*/cdn.*zmescience.*com/*wp-content/*uploads/*2013/02*/owl.*jpg

(I also put it on my profile to make it easier, because I know I don't really like having to type an entire address into the bar. (It won't work. I'll try to fix it…)

Notes:: **Bold** from here on out means that a language not from the place they are is being spoken. It makes differentiation a little easier from this point on, because occasionally we'll have items spoken in English in Konoha, and Japanese in Europe.

Extra Notes:: I've answered some questions from reviews at the bottom. Also, there was no information on Hedwig, but I gave a nod to the name I gave her in the original - which was Tsunade - in the story I made for the name. Also, may Hedwig rest in peace… She was one of my favorite characters… Also I'm sorry this took so long – I had to decide exactly how I wanted to deal with Draco. And this chapter generally doesn't quite satisfy me. :/ That all put with my medical and such and it generally took forever. I'm sorry.

* * *

The Saga of Hogwarts

Book 1

The Ninja of Hogwarts

Chapter Three

The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

The next morning Sasuke had trouble dislodging the blonde and orange koala on his arm, as he reluctantly forced himself to get up and get the last couple things done so they could leave. Hagrid had left his and Sakura's tickets with them yesterday before he left, and Sasuke was still a little grouchy about that. He would prefer a short trip to the school, rather than the torturous ride that the wizard version of a train was sure to be.

After yesterday he had no faith in wizard transport.

At all.

It was sickening and sometimes painful, and he was wondering if their train went slow enough he could run alongside it on his own two feet…

Knowing them, the answer was no.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, trying to block the noise his friend was making with a pillow. "It's got to be like six in the morning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It's nine. And you'll want breakfast soon, so you probably want to get up now." He said.

At the mention of food, the bleary-eyed blonde perked up, sitting up and rubbing at his face while somehow simultaneously stretching. Sasuke wasn't entirely certain it was healthy to contort in such ways….

The raven head snapped the large trunk closed and locked the straps so it wouldn't fly open. Then he used a basic E-Rank tamper-detection jutsu on it to make sure no one could get in without his knowledge. Just in case. By the time he was done with this Naruto was behind him somewhere, waiting for him to finish. Sasuke stood back up and turned around to the sight of Naruto feeding his owl which he had named Aito. Sasuke glanced over at his own owl, which he had yet to name. He didn't want to name it a Japanese name because that would draw unwanted attention in the midst of what was sure to be plenty already. He had been browsing his textbooks and had become particularly interested in _Hogwarts A History_ , since it had a fair bit of useful information about the place they were going.

He was still a little skeptical on the moving staircases though. They wouldn't _really_ put something like that in a school of children who were more than likely to accidentally (or purposely) step off, fall off, or push someone else off when one end was open. Right? It just seemed a little farfetched – even in this whacky world.

Not to mention inconvenient – what if the stairs were in the wrong configuration to make it to the right floor – which he now knew there were several, and towers that reached higher. Oh well – if it was true he would be walking on the walls.

 _Or not… I can't reveal myself…_ He huffed. This might be more trouble than it was worth. Naruto had stopped feeding Aito and came over to him.

"Breeeeeaaaaaakkkkkkfaaaaaasssstttt?" He asked slowly, jabbing him in the arm.

"Yeah okay." Sasuke agreed, and they left to go downstairs. It was later in the morning, so the Leaky Cauldron was thankfully close to empty. Apparently, wizards must generally work in the daytime like the majority of civilians in Konoha. The nice waitress came up to them as they sat and they mostly floundered through the menu, not sure what things were. The lady seemed to take pity and suggested a few things which they just went with. Now they had what she'd called Pancakes, and sausages. To the side were some eggs.

"Not too bad." Naruto said.

Sasuke inclined his head in agreement. It wasn't too bad – and that was good since this was probably a taste of what he was likely going to be eating for the next eight or so months.

Once they were finished they went back up to their room to finish packing and to grab their things. They noticed that unlike earlier Sakura's trunk was sitting outside her room with Itachi's bag on top, and it was probably only a matter of time before Mikoto and Fugaku finished.

Apparently – as far as it had been explained to them, along with the tickets Hagrid had also left a portkey with them, which would transport them to a reception room just off the platform that was normally for those 'apparating' there at ten-thirty five. Whatever apparating was.

Both finished packing efficiently, and since Sasuke was basically done he quickly moved his trunk to the door and sat on the bed.

"Say… Naruto?" Sasuke started.

Naruto slowed in his packing job and looked over at him curiously. "What?"

"You're coming next year, so Dumbledore suggested we figure out a name for you that's English. I forgot yesterday, and luckily, we didn't really run into anyone else going to Hogwarts… But it might be a good idea since you'll probably be meeting a few people. Wouldn't want discrepancies."

"Yeah and imagine the other's faces when they find out." Naruto said, a mischievous little glint in his sky-blue eyes. Sasuke grinned mischievously back. He could almost imagine the dismayed face Sakura was sure to have. And it would be the perfect chance to tell the others, since they had yet to do so.

Naruto finished packing and they sat on the bed. Each of them were flipping through a couple of books that Sasuke had gotten yesterday for Naruto. They were some general information that would give Naruto a head start on the learning curve he would face the next year.

Sasuke pointed to a name in one of the books, "What about this name for you?"

Naruto looked over at the book in Sasuke's hands and read over the name. "Nathan Grace…? The first one's okay, but the second one is too… girly." He said. Sasuke wrote the first one down and then continued skimming.

Beside him, Naruto was also skimming a book, and five minutes later he pointed out a name, not for him, but for his owl. "Hedwig, it's the name of this cool healer lady. She was apparently really smart and worked as the nurse at Hogwarts a long time ago." Naruto said, pointing out the name.

Sasuke shrugged, it seemed to fit. The owl in the corner had just about the most intelligent and piercing gaze he had met, not the most, but close. So, he nodded, and turned to the owl.

"What do you say to Hedwig?"

The white owl looked at him thoughtfully before giving a hoot that Sasuke took as an affirmative. With that settled the search continued for the rest of Naruto's English name. Eventually, they managed to settle on Nathan Pounce. It was decent and Sasuke had to admit it fit Naruto. He didn't know why, but it just did.

With that all figured Sasuke looked up at the clock, which read to be nearly ten-thirty. They heard movement outside and each grabbed their bag, trunk, and owls and headed out into the hallway where Mikoto and Fugaku were just leaving their room and Sakura was sitting on her trunk with a book in her hand and her owl beside her. Itachi was nowhere to be seen but his bag was gone.

"Itachi's downstairs with the portkey," Mikoto explained, "we need to get going soon though or we'll miss it."

"We'll be there in a minute." Sasuke said as his parents passed.

Sasuke turned and grabbed his trunk with Hedwig's cage on top, lifting it to carry downstairs. The boys passed Sakura who had her book under one arm and was slowly dragging her trunk behind her, owl in her other hand that had the book under her arm. It was pretty heavy and doing it one handed wasn't helping.

Eager to help Naruto took the tail end and lifted it with his free hand that wasn't holding Aito. Sakura paused for a moment before without a word she continued onward. The three of them arrived in the main room a couple short minutes later and in the corner Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku were waiting with what looked to be a flower pot on the table in front of them.

"Alright, Sasuke, Sakura, you need to keep a good grasp on your trunks." Mikoto instructed, no doubt after being told so the day before.

A thought came to the blonde, "Er, perhaps we should send the owls away… I don't think they want to go by portkey."

As if in response Sakura's owl fluffed her feathers with a dignified hoot and Hedwig gave a look that was as close to a Sasuke style deadpan as it could get. Apparently they knew what a portkey was and were highly displeased at the idea of going through one.

Sasuke nodded, "Fair enough. Aito should be able to find Konoha too, since the owl that delivered my letter found it."

Sakura nodded in agreement and opened the cage. Her owl flew out looking particularly dignified with her chest puffed out, and Sakura smiled, "Okay Helga, I'll see you later."

Helga spread her wings and flew through the openings meant for owl post. Hedwig hooted and after a fond look at Sasuke she flew off after Helga.

"So you've been reading books too hmmm?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "Uh huh, it's all really interesting."

Naruto had Aito's small wooden cage on the table and had it open. "Aito, come on you don't want to go by portkey."

Aito let out a small shrill of defiance and puffed his feathers out as he hunkered down in one corner of his cage. "You really aren't going to go are you?" Aito shrilled again. "Okay then." Naruto said. He pulled Aito out of his cage and snuggled him into his pocket then slipped the cage into his bag. Itachi and Fugaku were each holding a cage and Naruto did the zipper partway up on his pocket to keep his owl from getting flung around or away.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's trunk again as they each placed a hand on the pot. It took just over a minute for the portkey to activate and the swirling to begin.

Moments later they felt their feet slam into hard ground and that was that. The pot had landed on a table, and Naruto and Sakura put down her trunk. Naruto opened his pocket and Aito excitedly poked his head out before jumping out and flapping his way to Naruto's shoulder, chirping and shrilling as he hopped excitedly.

 _Yep,_ Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto and Aito, _Naruto's owl acts just like he does._

They gathered their items and saw that there were metal carts that were meant for their items. They piled Sakura and Sasuke's things on separate carts and left the room. Outside there were hundreds of people, bustling by and not paying them any mind.

"Uhhhh…. Where are we supposed to go?" Sakura asked timidly.

Fugaku produced the tickets and affirmed the place. "This way."

Fugaku led them through the crowds, Naruto moving Aito to one of his hands which he held close to his chest to protect the tiny owl.

They came to a pillar and Fugaku nodded.

Sasuke, almost expecting something absurd that was possibly going to end in a painful way, figured it out first.

"No." He stated. "Nope, I am _not_ , and I repeat _NOT_ walking through a wall."

"Walking through walls?" Naruto asked, looking a little excited. Walking up walls was something learned at genin level, walking through walls was almost unheard of!

Fugaku gestured, "here, this pillar leads to the platform." He said.

Naruto looked excited, while Sasuke was skeptical and defiant, and Sakura looked curious and a bit wary. Itachi's reaction was similar to Sakura's but also had a hint of skepticism. He trusted his father, but this just seemed… A bit out there. And painful if his father was wrong.

Fugaku gracefully hooked his arm with Mikoto's and stepped through the barrier with her.

Sakura after taking a few seconds to process that the Uchiha clan head and his wife were gone went next, getting a bit of a jogging start and disappearing next. Sasuke was still glaring at it disdainfully. There was no way it was that easy, and how did something like that work? Was it another dimension, or some kind of portal to another place? Was the terminal in the train station, or was it elsewhere in it's own station?

Sasuke's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he felt hands lifting him by his armpits and saw a mischievous Naruto nearly cackling as he took his cart and went through. Next Itachi put him down and with a firm shove sent him through the barrier.

Sasuke's first thought as he stumbled through was that it was loud and smelled industrial. In front of him was the gleaming scarlet steam engine and the multiple cars sitting behind it. Itachi came through behind him, but he hardly noticed, the platform was bustling with hundreds of people, going every which way and making it just about the most chaotic thing he had ever seen. It was loud too, as owls screeched, while cats mewled, or hissed, and toads croaked here and there. Sasuke saw a clock and noted that it was ten forty-seven, meaning he had thirteen minutes to say goodbye and find a seat on the train. The majority of people were on the platform still, and he saw very few compartments in the train with students occupying them.

Sasuke gave a hug to each his parents and Itachi. While he was doing that and saying goodbye to them Naruto sidestepped over near Sakura.

"Erm… Sakura, I hope you have a good school year." Naruto said. He likely wouldn't see her until the year was over, since she would be unlikely to use any of her time home to come see him.

Sakura perked from her awkward bystander wilt and looked over at him with wide green eyes. "I-I… Thank you Naruto… You've been really nice the last couple of days, and I appreciate it." She said quietly. And it was very true, she by no means liked him, he was still loud and obnoxious most of the time and her parents disliked him far more than her for an unknown reason, but she was sure it was a good one.

Naruto nodded at her thanks, "Sakura…?"

"What is it?" She asked, trying her very hardest to be truly civil for once.

"Well… I'm… Worried about Sasuke. I don't – I just have a bad feeling. Can you do me a favor, and just try and keep him out of trouble. I mean you don't have to… But I'm worried. He says not to but I can't stop."

Sakura considered his request. If nothing else it was the perfect way to, in a not creepy way, keep Sasuke on her radar. Besides, after what she had heard about Sasuke's life as Harry Potter, the life he was jumping back into she had let the implications sink in before realizing how dangerous this could possibly get for her long-time crush/obsession.

She nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

Naruto smiled, not his overly wide grin that looked fake, but a small smile that showed a little tooth, but that was so much more sincere than anything she had ever seen on his face. At least directed at her, and for a moment she was taken aback. A chirp brought her out of her thoughts as Aito seemed to be saying goodbye to her too, and she smiled a little. Aito really was a cute little thing. Probably not useful for carrying mail (though she had to wonder why Wizards decided _owls_ were the best choice for mail delivery…) like her or Sasuke's owls, but small and special. Deep down in the part of her budding with a little understanding of Naruto, she thought Aito and Naruto were a bit alike. Not particularly good at what he should technically be good at, but small, and yes special. But a weird special.

Sasuke had finished with his family and turned to Naruto. She watched them give a short hug followed by a fist bump, and a few words she didn't pay much attention to.

Across the platform there was increased noise and the sound of steam compressing alerted them that the train was about to leave.

At the entrance to one of the cars, Sakura turned to the others, "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha for escorting me." She said politely with a small bow.

Mikoto smiled, "It was our pleasure."

Down the car Sasuke and Naruto were carrying Sasuke's trunk. They looked into each compartment. The majority were filled up or close, but they managed to find one with just two students in it.

"-help you find it. You said you got on the train and then it hopped away?" The one speaking was a girl with bushy hair and large front teeth. She and the other student, a boy with a round, almost chubby face, were lifting a trunk up onto the overhead racks, where one already was.

"Yeah," the boy said, and he sort of reminded them of Choji in his shy and soft demeanor. They finally shoved the trunk over and the boy spotted them. "Oh. Erm, hello."

Sasuke nodded, "Hi."

"Hello!" Naruto said grinning. Sakura had spotted them and she dragged her trunk behind her as she approached.

"Do you mind if me and my friend join you?" Sasuke asked.

The girl looked over at the other and she got a shrug. "Alright, that's fine. Perhaps you can help us find Neville's toad." She said, then confidently held out her hand, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away and Sakura had reached them, but he finally gave in, he would have to admit it sooner or later. "Harry Potter, and this is Nathan Pounce, though he's not coming till next year." Sasuke explained.

Hermione and Neville were staring, and any hopes Sasuke had had that maybe they didn't know about him were crushed. To the side Sakura was shocked, but she recovered and shook her head. "You uhm… You don't mind if I sit here too, right Sa-Harry?" She asked timidly.

"There's two seats." Sasuke said simply. He didn't want to seem too nice and have a koala of a fangirl on his arm all the way, but he wasn't so mean as to shove her out of the compartment to find somewhere else. The train whistled signaling it was about to leave and Naruto reluctantly stepped back. "Alright, bye Sa-Harry, Sarah. See you both later." He said, then turned and left them. Sasuke hefted his trunk onto one of the racks and then Sakura's, and as the train left he saw Naruto standing in the crowd with his family. He was small enough that had it not been for his hair he wouldn't have been able to spot him in the crowd, but Sasuke really, really, really hoped those weren't _tears_ he had seen gathering in his best friend/brother's eyes.

Sasuke turned from the window to the other three students in the compartment.

"Right, so you mentioned something about finding a toad?" He asked, hoping to keep the focus off himself.

"Trevor, he's mine," Neville said, "I-I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Right, Trevor the toad, so, shall we go look?" Sasuke said, turning to the door to the compartment.

"Right." Sakura agreed meekly.

Sasuke pushed his bangs down as flat as they would go against his forehead and headed down the train car to the end compartment. He saw Sakura start a couple from him and Neville who looked like a nervous wreck walking with Hermione to the other end. He slid the compartment open and came face to face with a tall freckled red-head.

"-giant tarantula down there- oh, hello there."

"Have any of you seen a toad? Someone's lost theirs."

"Nope, sorry to say I haven't," The red-head said, "I'm Fred, and you are?"

"Blimey Fred! Don't you have eyes, that's Harry Potter!" The other said, and Sasuke had to assume they must be twins. He also had to assume his bangs had shifted and risen… _again._ Thus, his identity was open for all. He felt the awed gaze of the youngest red-head in the compartment and sighed.

"Well, thanks anyways." Sasuke said politely, then nearly fled the situation. He would rather not be gawked at, thank you very much. He saw the twins leave the compartment and glance at him a few times as they headed down the train, though thankfully they were headed away from him.

He knew it was futile but he flattened his bangs again and moved on to the next compartment. Within was a group of older students who immediately recognized him as being a first year. Somehow they roped him into a couple minutes of conversation and he ended up exposed again.

He moved on to the next and met up with Sakura.

"Right – so no toad yet." Sakura said.

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe the others found it?"

"Maybe, let's go check." She agreed, mimicking his shrug. They headed back down the train to their compartment. Neville and Hermione weren't there, perhaps they had headed farther up the train, but there on one of the benches sat a green toad.

Sasuke almost glared at it. He had gone talking to people – and everyone on the train would probably know soon he was here (not that they wouldn't likely know soon enough anyways), and thus his presence was no longer masked by his efforts to blend in. As he was thinking this Sakura scooped the toad into her hands, so it wouldn't get away again.

"Right… you stay here, I'll go find the other two." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

Sasuke headed out the door again and made sure it was tightly closed so the annoying animal within was most certainly contained. He headed down the direction that Hermione and Neville had gone, noting it was towards the front of the train, and the same direction the two redheads had gone earlier.

Sasuke walked up the train car and found himself at the threshold of the first car when he heard Hermione and Neville's voices, they were the next car down most likely.

As he walked he listened. Being a shinobi in training his hearing was better than the average civilian's and thus likely most wizards since they were basically civilians with wierdo powers. He continued down to the next car and found the two in front of an open door with another boy.

"-your lot is no good, being all friendly with those Weasleys, and now muggle-borns. I guess I'm not too surprised though, I heard you barely even have enough magic to come to Hogwarts."

Well, Sasuke had only heard one sentence, but this little brat sounded awfully pretentious and full of himself. Sasuke finally walked up and glared. Considering the Uchiha's had pretty infamous death glares, it took a surprising amount of time for the brat to notice him. Nearly ten seconds, however as soon as he had, all gazes turned to him.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, relieved.

The pretentious blonde blinked, "Harry…?" His eyes scanned and must've found the scar because his face morphed all at once to one of interest. "Harry _Potter_. I'd heard you were on the train, but I wasn't sure I believed it until now. There are a lot of people who think that Dumbledore was just covering up your death." The brat paused then held out a hand. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, by the way."

Sasuke stepped more towards Hermione and Neville. Even though the brat, _Draco_ – and who the heck names their kid that? – was acting more friendly now, Sasuke still didn't like the look in his eye, it was calculating. If he wasn't careful this boy would most certainly try to use him for his own gain.

Just as calculatingly, Sasuke slowly reached out a hand and took the other's. Certainly, he didn't intend to become friends with this boy, but he had a feeling making an enemy of him now would be a huge headache later.

"You ought to be careful, wouldn't want to make friends with the wrong sort." Draco said eyes flicking to Neville and Hermione. "I could help you with that."

"Sorry but, my friend is waiting in our compartment." Sasuke said, then turned to Neville. "We found Trevor."

Draco looked a little put out at the rejection, but the blonde finally nodded, seeming to decide that a friendship – or more likely an alliance, was worth further pursuit. "I'll be seeing you around then Potter."

Sasuke nodded and once the door closed rolled his eyes. "Lets go." He said and started walking away. Neville and Hermione scrambled after him.

As they went Neville stuttered, "That – that was amazing Harry!"

"Who was that brat?" Sasuke asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Neville answered, "his dad was a death eater. He said he was under the Imperious Curse, but not many people really believe that."

"Imperious Curse?" Sasuke asked as they reached their compartment.

Sakura looked up from Trevor as they entered, and once Neville had sat down she handed the toad over to him.

Hermione explained, "The Imperious Curse allows the user to control their victim, making them do what they want. It's known as one of the three unforgivable curses, and a lot of former death eaters claimed to have been under it. I read that, in _Dark Times: The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord_ , by Mickenly Forkard."

"Oh, I saw that one at the book shop, it looked interesting, but we were in and out pretty quickly, so I didn't get much more than the general textbooks. Any chance I could borrow it sometime?" Sakura asked.

Hermione's face lit up at the prospect of a kindred soul and she nodded, "Of course! Have you read _Hogwarts a History_ yet?"

"Yeah, I finished it yesterday." Sakura said. Sasuke decided to ignore the fact that they had purchased it the day before yesterday, and that she could have only read it in the evening and must've slept at some point since she looked well rested, and thus was insanely fast at reading. Truly, if it wouldn't end up with him getting mobbed by a pinkette, he would have allowed how impressed he was to rise to the surface.

As it was, he did not, and believed himself to be quite wise in this decision. Sakura and Hermione continued their conversation on books, and Neville, the poor, poor boy looked terribly awkward. Apparently, he found the ladies' conversation about as interesting as Sasuke. Interesting, but not enough to catch full attention, and generally most of it flying right over their heads.

"So, is there anything to do around here, or do we just have to sit here the whole ride?" Sasuke addressed Neville. Neville's gaze shifted, and Sasuke found it landing back on his forehead several times. Sasuke sighed, "Well, what is it you want to ask?"

Neville started, obviously not realizing he had been caught. "I- erm, sorry. I-I'm not trying to be rude. I swear." Neville apologized, stuttering.

Sasuke shrugged it off, this kid had been just about the least invasive about his curiosity. "Well?"

"So you – you're really _the_ Harry Potter, the one that – that defeated You-Know-Who?"

Sasuke shrugged again, "I don't know – it's not like I can remember it."

Neville looked a little embarrassed. "Right… Sorry."

"But you are the one who did it?" Hermione butted in. "Or at least that's what is said in _Changes: Transition from Dark to Light_ by Lidia Milkway."

"How should I know – I'm not so sure anyone knows. Anyways, I am _that_ Harry Potter." Sasuke confirmed.

"That's so interesting! I had learned that we would be in the same year, but I hadn't thought I would get to meet you like this." Hermione exclaimed. "There are several books written about you, you know – I've read most of them."

Well – that wasn't unnerving, now was it? She probably knew more about him than he did…

"Great, well – Neville and I will continue our conversation and you ladies can continue yours." Sasuke said a little crossly. This Hermione girl could be quite kind, but her know it all streak was too prominent to make her easy to get along with. And especially after the long day he had had so far, it was grating away his patience. However, maybe over time if that changed he could more easily interact with her, she certainly would be a highly knowledgeable ally in the future.

Hermione looked very annoyed with his response and Sakura was giving him a disappointed look. As if she had the right to be disappointed in him.

Neville was staring at his rude comment a little bug eyed and Sasuke sighed, "Sorry." He said neutrally. Hermione gave him a bit of a sour look but jerked her head towards the door as someone knocked and a plump woman with a trolley smiled in.

"Can I get you anything dearies?" she asked.

Sasuke eyed the trolley, it was packed with what appeared to be sweets. Neville was eying it too and he pointed out a few items. Sasuke pulled out a few sickles, "Feel free to use it for anything particularly good."

Neville looked a bit nervous as he picked out a few of the best, including a box of Bertie Bots Beans. Once the lady left Sasuke gestured to the goods laid out on the table and the girls gave him a slightly annoyed look before each grabbing what Neville had called Pumpkin Pasties. They continued their conversation. Neville was still staring at him when Sasuke folded his arms smoothly and sat back.

Timidly Neville glanced over at the girls who were again talking about books, and then back to Sasuke, "So… Erm… If you don't mind me asking… Where have you been since you, you know…?" Neville asked as Sasuke reached for the box of beans. They seemed similar to a candy Itachi had brought him and Naruto back from a far-off mission. He took a bean and ate it as he decided how to answer.

"My aunt, uncle, and cousin," He answered, and while he was at it, might as well cover his speech. "A different country, it's why my English sounds a bit off."

"Oh, well that's cool," Neville said. "Which country? If you don't mind me asking." He added the last bit hurriedly.

Sasuke again weighed his options as he took another bean. Which country had Dumbledore said used their lang– _Eww_ , why did this bean taste like Akamaru's poop (something he was intimately knowledgeable about after a lost bet with Kiba). Sasuke spat the bean out and grabbed some water.

"What _are_ these?"

Neville looked like he was trying to contain some laughter. "They're Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans. And the name 'Every flavor' is accurate. My gran says she got a raw fish flavored one once. And I heard that my uncle got one that tasted like mushrooms."

Sasuke scrunched up his face, " _why_ would someone want to make something like that…?"

"It is kind of fun… So long as you don't get the bad ones yourself." Neville said.

The discussion continued, the girls occasionally adding a comment or two, though Hermione was still a little peeved at Sasuke and tended to give him stern looking glares and only actually address Neville. The windows gave off less and less light and the lights on the walls of the compartments came on. Dark scenery flew by outside and Hermione hummed.

"We ought to put on our robes, we're probably almost there." She said.

Neville and Sasuke nodded – but no one moved.

"If the two of you wouldn't mind… You know…?" Sakura trailed off, gesturing towards the door.

Sasuke shrugged and he and Neville left. Out in the hall there were a couple others waiting, a couple of girls to the left, and one boy far down the hall to the right.

Hermione opened the door and her and Sakura stepped out in their robes. Sakura looked rightly uncomfortable in the restrictive robes, and Sasuke found himself feeling even less happy about the robes than before. His face scrunched in distaste as he pulled his own robes out of his trunk. He turned back and discretely replaced the tamper-detection jutsu. After a few more moments to glare at the offendingly restrictive robe he finally sighed and began to pull on the school uniform that was supposed to be under the robe. If it had just been the uniform, he would have been less annoyed. _But_ , he thought to himself, _it could be worse. Suck it up and just get it over with Sasuke._

Once both boys were done they opened the door and the girls came back. The train stopped and as he crossed the threshold of the train with a fangirl he had spent the better part of four years avoiding, a boy who could probably trip over air if startled too badly, and a know-it-all that wasn't too pleased with him, he just _knew_ that this school year was going to be one heck of a headache.

That afternoon, back in Konoha…

Naruto and the others touched down back in the Hokage's office and Aito chirped as he popped himself from Naruto's pocket. The hokage was watching them and Iruka was in the corner, disheveled and with a hissing box in his hands.

The teacher marched up to Naruto and thrust the box out, eliciting a loud 'merow' from an unhappy feline. "Next time you need a cat-sitter Naruto, ask someone else. That _thing_ is a demon."

Naruto put up a look of innocent curiosity. If he was being perfectly honest, in all of the excitement and then worry, and everything else that he had been feeling the lest few days he had forgotten his cruel prank on his poor teacher. The blonde took hold of the box, while Iruka gave him a suspicious glare.

"Thank you Iruka." Naruto said. He was sincere.

Iruka was still looking at him suspiciously. "You're welcome Naruto. But you do need to re-do several assignments tonight. Your… _Cat_ ripped the entire class's homework up for the last week so everyone is having to re-do it." Iruka said. And while that would seem a bit unfair to most people, he had decided it was a good repetition.

After a few more minutes for Iruka to hand him his homework and to talk Iruka left and the Uchiha's left a short time later, though not after offering Naruto to stay with them overnight. Naruto had declined, he needed to show Aito the apartment and let Kai out, and he wasn't doing that last action at his best friend's house. Nope. Not happening.

"Make sure to come for dinner tomorrow then." Mikoto from the doorway.

Naruto smiled, "Okay."

Once they were gone it was just Naruto and the Hokage in the office. In the box Kai was still moving around, hissing and Aito was perched on his shoulder.

Hiruzen smiled, "I see you found a new friend."

Naruto glanced at Aito, "More than one." He replied, thinking of Hagrid.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Sasuke was talking with Dumbledore, and he said I have magic too." Naruto said, certain he wanted to tell the Hokage first.

Hiruzen nodded with a small smile. "That's wonderful. I had suspected, but there was no real way to be certain without someone to test it." Hiruzen said.

Kai made a particularly loud noise in his box and Aito jumped while both Hokage and boy looked at the box. "I probably ought to go home and let him out." Naruto said.

"I'll speak with you soon." Hiruzen said.

With a nod Naruto picked up the box, and Aito hopped on top of it. The blonde left the tower, and ignoring nasty looks and glares he headed for home. As soon as the door was shut he opened Kai's box and the cat jumped out glaring at him and then running off for his favorite bookshelf to sleep on.

"Woah, he's mad." Naruto said. Aito let out a little cheep of agreement.

Naruto pulled Aito's cage from his bag and set it up on his bedside table with the door open. Aito shrilled and hopped in and out, loving his freedom while Naruto pulled out his homework, in the living room away from Kai who preferred one of the bookshelves in his room. Aito continued to shrill loudly as Naruto worked. It was a few hours later and he was almost done when the next shrill was strangled.

Worried, Naruto got up and went into his room. The sight almost made him laugh. Kai was laying contentedly on the floor with Aito under one paw, gently rubbing the tiny owl's head. Aito looked infinitely uncomfortable and was cheeping and shrilling quietly as he looked up with his giant eyes. Naruto finally chuckled, and as he walked away he could feel the betrayed look that Aito gave him from behind.

::FIN::

* * *

Also, for the platform, I tried the fluff and goodbyes, but they just… Wouldn't write out, thus I skimmed. I hope it doesn't negatively impact the reading experience! :) Also – even though Draco was in the end result where I wanted him, I'm not entirely pleased with his and Sasuke/Harry's interactions… Any suggestions to make it better? I had a hard time finding a diplomatic way to say 'go away' and 'I don't want to talk with you right now.'

Okay, so I've gotten a few questions I'm happy to address here quickly:

 **Will Sasuke still get his sharingan? Earlier?** Yes, he will get it. Though I'm not sure when. I have a general outline for book one but a lot of items, specifically those in the Naruto-verse, will have to wait until a reasonable point in the timeline for them to happen. This story will, for now at least, be very driven by the Potter-verse story.

 **What does Harry/Sasuke look like?** Gosh – he and I have been arguing over this, as well as my canonical views of each. I suppose you can imagine Sasuke with green eyes, because he's still Harry, and give Sasuke messier, more uncooperative hair. And keep the duck-butt. I can't make it leave. On a similar topic: vision… I'm not sure I addressed this already… Sasuke does not have vision problems. Nor did James. I mean, have you _ever_ seen an Uchiha with glasses. Maybe I missed them (Goggles don't count), but I haven't. They have freaking enhanced vision. So, yeah, forget glasses. Later: Erm…. I know what you're all thinking, and Sadara doesn't count. XD Just go with it, okay?

 **Horcruxes and other events…** I've had a couple people ask about this, and I'll give about the same answer I gave one of you: The horcruxes still exist. All of them - except of course Nagini, who - as I understand it only became a horcrux after Volde got 'his body' back. The cup, the necklace, the diadem, the accidental horcrux in Harry/Sasuke and so on are all still there. But that's all I want to give. I don't want to give my plot away! ;D

Whew, I think that's all of them – but if I missed a question from last chapter feel free to point it out to me! ^,^

And thanks to all my reviewers: Shadow Wolf 15846, Golden feathers Edward, butterflypuss, Angel Winx, ShadowWolf626, Guest, and Monster King.

Thank you all! ^.^


End file.
